Love like no other
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: After the war with Aizen, soul society finally at peace but it won't last long, a woman is after Rukia making trouble in soul society, Rukia and Byakuya must depeend and help each other, will feelings awake between them? or will the woman destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

**Love like no other**

**Summary; the battle with Aizen is now over and peace had finally reached soul society and the world of the living. But it won't last long. A woman, who is after Rukia, is now making trouble of Soul society. Now Byakuya and Rukia must depend on each other and help each other. Will feelings awake between them? Or will the woman able to destroy soul society?**

**Authors note/ Hey people, I'm back with a new story, once again Byakuya and Rukia. I can't stop loving those two. So I wanted to do another. Too bad I will only be able to put up this chapter this week; I'm going on a trip and won't be back until Sunday night. So the second will perhaps be up on Monday some time, it depends if I'm have been able to write down some stuff under the week while I'm gone. How I'm going to survive in a forest without me dear computer, I have no idea**

**story.** Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach

Chapter 1

There was peace in soul society finally. The battle with Aizen had been hard and long but they had finally been able with some difficult defeated Aizen and his espada. Ichigo and his friends was now living in peace, too bad Ichigo had lost his shingami powers but for Soul society he would always be the hero who defeated Aizen.

Rukia Kuchiki was now working on paper work, after speaking with Ukitake and some long discussions with Byakuya Kuchiki Rukia had finally become fukutaicho for squad 13. Rukia who had been unaware of it was Byakuya who had made sure she didn't get a seated rank had just shaken her head and smiling at his explanation why. She had even hugged him promised him she would be carefully and make sure he wouldn't be worry.

Byakuya had at the word "carefully" frowned at her, knowing full well how the danger always no matter what been able to get her, it was like it was following her wherever she were walking.

Rukia had laughed at that comment but she knew full well Byakuya was worried about her. She and Byakuya had been so much close since the war. Heck, they even eat lunch together now and then, sue Renji was with them but it didn't bother her.

Rukia stopped working and looked out sighed how much she loved her job, it come with many responsibilities, and Renji had told her, being fukutaicho was a bit hard. But since Rukia began her duty as fukutaicho to squad 13 Rukia hadn't complained about the work at all. Renji had been surprised at that.

Rukia stood up, stretching her arms, it toke some energy just by sitting and doing some paperwork. Rukia looked down and saw there was paper which needed to go to squad 6. To her brother. Rukia thinking before shrugged. She needed move so why not go and leave the paper now so she got it done. She had much more to do anyway, which means she might not be home early or get in time for the dinner. Rukia sighed. She was enjoying the dinner with Byakuya now. They had started to talk about the day and how it had been for both.

"Dammit, I just hope Byakuya don't get mad I won't able to get home before the dinner, oh well I inform him when I leave the paper."

Rukia toke the paper and shunped to squad 6. She saw Renji coming in right she was about to walk in, Rukia hurried to get to him and smacked him.

"OUCH?"

"You're making me disappointed Renji" Renji turned around and saw Rukia standing the smirking and holding paper.

"Oh it's was you midget"

"Who call you a midget?" Rukia said her eyes narrowed. Renji grinned. Rukia started to walk towards Byakuya's office and Renji followed.

Rukia knocked on the door, waiting for an answer from Byakuya

"Who is it?"

"Fukutaicho kuchiki Rukia squad 13, sir"

"Enter"

Rukia smiled and open the door and walked in, Renji following her in. Byakuya looked up and saw Rukia coming with paper.

She gave them to Byakuya and was turned around when Renji spoke up

"Rukia have you time to go out with me tonight?"

Rukia frowned "_that baka dare to ask that in front of Byakuya?"_

"Sorry, I'm lucky if I'm come home before midnight I have too much paperwork to do and its need to be finish tonight"

"You aren't coming in time for dinner?" Byakuya asked frowned.

Rukia nodded also had a frown. "I won't thanks to Kiyone and Sentaro, those fools make big mess in squad 13 today with all paper and Ukitake-taicho is sick, which means I must do that part too today."

Renji frowned "Serious? You must do his paperwork too?"

Rukia rolled her eyes at Renji "Ukitake had few deadlines tonight which I must be finish and now I must go If I going to be finish tonight, goodbye"

Rukia walked out from the office in hurry back to squad 13

Renji frowned "she is going to overwork herself one of these days."

Byakuya watched her from the window.

5 hours later

Rukia sat in her office working on the paper. She was hungry and tired but she must do the deadlines and another important paper. Rukia felt bad for her taicho who is always sick. But she wouldn't complain for doing the paperwork it was a part of fukutaicho work.

Then sudden a knock was heard, Rukia frowned and looked at clock it was eleven and she wasn't any way to finish to twelve.

"Come in" she said continued working on the paper she was at the moment working on.

The door open and closed again. Rukia looked up.

"Nii-sama? What are you doing here?" Rukia asked shocked. Byakuya raised a eyebrow, he was amused by how she reacted seeing him there in her office.

"Bringing you dinner, I guess you're hungry."

Rukia leaned back in the chair, laying down the pencil.

Byakuya sat down on a chair beside her, putting the food on the desk. Rukia moved the stack of paper so it wouldn't get food on it. She stretched her arms, she felt a bit sore but it was thanks for sitting whole night with the paper work.

"Do you have much to do?" Byakuya asked watched her with a concern, he got worried she would like Renji had said, overwork herself with all the paper work. Rukia, who had just started eating, pointed on another stack of paper and nodded.

"That stack is paper Ukitake-taicho should have looking through and there are few deadlines which Is tomorrow."

Byakuya looked through of the paper and recognized it, some of the deadlines where coming from his squad. He let Rukia continue her work, looking at her making sure she would eat the food too.

After an hour of working and eating, she had enough, she could barley hold her eyes open and it was midnight. Putting her head on the desk, put down the pencil, she gave up on the paperwork.

Byakuya looked up and saw Rukia half-sleeping, he put down the paper and stood up, he couldn't let her work any longer, it was midnight and she was exhausted. Hearing Byakuya move, Rukia looked up and saw him standing beside her.

"Rukia, let's go home, you need sleep."

Without saying against him, Rukia stood up, leaving the paper as it was. They walked out from the office and out to the night.

Byakuya looked around, seeing no one was around, he lifted Rukia up in his arms, taking her by surprise.

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya looked down at her "you are too tired to walk Rukia" he just answered her and continues the walk back to the kuchiki mansion. Rukia sighed and relaxed, not soon long after that, she falls asleep in Byakuya's arms. Byakuya looked down at her; a smile appeared on his lips. She was truly beautiful, lying in his arms. Byakuya was so proud of her, he knew she worked hard just to be acknowledged by him, but he had already acknowledged her, for being so strong and confident in her strength. In every single battle, Rukia never backed down for a fight. She fought with all her strength and soul. And he had watched when she had gone out and trained with Sode No Shirayuki in the middle of nights, making sure she wouldn't notice his presence.

They arrived to the Kuchiki mansion, a servant stood and waited for them but Byakuya dismissed her and walked to Rukia's room. He opens the door and walking in, carefully not to wake her up. He put her down on the bed and put her blanket over her. He sat and watched her for a moment. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and stood up. Looking at Rukia once more before leaving her room Byakuya smiled and closed the door after him.

TBC

**Serious, this was the best I could come up with tonight sorry if you don't like it, but it was just the beginning for this story. I know it was short but I can't help it I couldn't come with more for this chapter.**

**But I think this was so cute, okay Byakuya was a bit out of character but I DON'T care. I got this in my head and wrote it down. I hope you like it anyway: D **

**Next chapter won't be up until Monday so you have to wait until then see you next week people!**

**From ByakuyaxrukiaKuchikifan**


	2. Chapter 2

Love like no other

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach

Chapter 2

The sun was rising in Seireitei and everything calm, no sign on danger, however that would soon change. Rukia slowly open her eyes but she was too tired to get up, wanting lay in the bed a little longer. Then she tensed and sat up and looked around and saw she was in her bedroom but she didn't remember walking in here last night

"weird I do not remember when I come in here…" Rukia's eyes widen when it hit her ; Byakuya had carried her from squad 13 back to the mansion and she had fall asleep in his arms, and he must had carried her to her room and put her in the bed.

A small smile appeared on her lips, if she would be honest, she had that moment she had been awake, enjoyed to be carried by Byakuya, sleeping in his arms, she had felt safe so she had fall asleep. Byakuya is good looking, she knew that but in the past she had never thought about how good he looks, and his grey beautiful eyes…

Rukia blushed at the thought but stopped herself thinking more about him, after all Byakuya is her brother and thinking how good he looks and wanting be in his arms, is not good, they are siblings sure not by blood but still…

Rukia groaned hiding her face in her hands "great just what I need, thinking about him like that, get yourself together Rukia" Rukia whispered to herself.

Rukia throw the blanket off and walked to her bathroom, taking a long shower.

Byakuya who wake up much earlier than Rukia was already in squad 6 working. He and Renji were suppose to go on a mission in the world of the living, to take down hollows, but Byakuya thought it would be waste of his time to go there, he was sure Renji could handle that on his own but the order come from Yamamoto himself so Byakuya keep his thoughts about the mission to himself. But his thoughts started to wander to go to a certain small shingami with violet eyes. Byakuya enjoyed carrying her back to the mansion last night; she looked so beautiful in the moon light, in his arms. Byakuya frowned; he couldn't focus on the paperwork because he couldn't stop thinking about last night.

"_What's wrong with me? I shouldn't think about Rukia like this"_

Renji come in, apparently ready to leave

"Taicho, shall we go?"

Byakuya stood up following Renji out, leaving for the mission

Rukia arrived to squad 13 which were in bigger mess than yesterday, Rukia groaned when she saw all the paper lying on the ground in her office.

"KIYONE AND SENTARO!" Rukia screamed, they appeared in front of her

"Good morning Rukia-san"

"Why is all paper lying on the floor in my office, I know I didn't leave my office in that mess last night"

"Sorry Rukia, we were leaving paper when we got in a argument"

Rukia closed her eyes counting in her head not losing her temper

"We go now, we are going to train"

Rukia sighed Ukitake weren't there today either so…

"I hate this" Rukia muttered and glaring at the mess

Few hours later

Renji and Byakuya was back from the mission and now they were going to squad 13 to get paper, squad 13 was not too far from the gate which go to the world of the living so they walked over there before heading back to squad 6

But when they come there, they were welcome by nothing but silence.

"Weird, it usual be some screaming here" Renji said frowned. They walked to captain Ukitake's office when Rukia open her door looking out to see who was outside

"Ukitake taicho are sick and aren't here today" she said getting Byakuya and Renji's attention. They turned around and saw Rukia looking out from her office.

"Wow, Rukia did you even get some sleep last night or did you stay here all night?" Renji joked chuckled. Rukia glared at him, ready to kill him.

"We're here to here to get paper from Ukitake" Byakuya said, making Rukia frowned.

"Hm, just let me look at it, I think I have the paper you want in my office."

Rukia walked back to her office, Renji and Byakuya followed her.

"What happen in here?" Renji asked looking at the mess. "I thought you were able to keep your office from mess?"

Rukia didn't look at him but answered him "Kiyone and Sentaro were here and left some paper but started to fight with each other in here and it ended like this, I swear, If they aren't stop fighting in here…"  
>"Aren't they helping you with the paper work?" Renji asked. Rukia looked up at him<p>

"No, they aren't. I have never bothered to ask them because they start fighting who will help me with it. And it gives me a head arch so in the end I do the most of the paper work alone. It usual is like this when Ukitake taicho are sick. He will be gone rest of the week" Rukia frowned and walked back to her desk and open a box and finally found the paper.

"Here it is." Renji toke the stack of paper from Rukia

"Haven't you talked with Ukitake about those two?" Byakuya asked looking at her. He was concern if Rukia overworked herself.

"No, I haven't I hoped he would be back so I could discuss it with him but…"  
>BANG<p>

They looked out from the window and saw smoke from the training ground. Rukia hold back a groan, she knew who was behind that smoke and now she had enough, it was time to make Kiyone and Sentaro realize what they are doing.

Rukia toke her zanpaktou, bowing to Renji and Byakuya "I must go and see what's going on, I have to make sure Kiyone and Sentaro haven't hurt any of the new requites."

Rukia flash stepped out from the office and out to the training ground. Soon Byakuya and Renji could hear Rukia scream

"THAT'S IT I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU TWO FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER! I CAN ACCEPT YOU TWO FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER BUT WHEN YOU RISK TO HURT THE NEW REQUITES, YOU TWO HAVE GONE TO FAR! I'M GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK WITH UKITAKE TAICHO WHEN HE COME BACK"

Renji chuckled and Byakuya listen, they walked out and get to the training ground and saw Rukia, Kiyone and Sentaro, along with the new requites. They watched left without letting anyone notice.

"Please calm down, Kuchiki-fukutaicho" Kiyone said trying to calm down Rukia

"DON'T TELL ME CALM DOWN KIYONEIF YOU TWO DID YOUR JOB INSTEAD OF FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER I WOULDN'T NEED GO TO UKITAKE TAICHO AND TELL HIM WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING, I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS"

Rukia glared at "troublemakers" she had already got a head arch and they were pushing her to her limit, she was forced herself to not grab Sode No Shirayuki and froze them.

Rukia tried to calm down but it was a bit difficult, having those two in front of her. She was about to turn around and walk away when she heard Sentaro whisper to Kiyone

"geez, I wonder sometimes why Ukitake choice her to be the new fukutaicho, we haven't a fukutaicho since Kaien died and it we did good work without it. And Kaien was better fukutaicho"

Rukia froze stopped breathing, tensed. That comment hurt. She turned to the new requites.

"You're dismissed for today, please leave the training ground I need have a serious talk with those two"

The requites left without saying anything. They had heard what Sentaro had said and knew there will be consequence for him saying such thing behind Rukia's back. Rukia slowly turned back to Sentaro and Kiyone.

"Sentaro, if you have anything you want to say to me, don't speak behind my back and if you more you want to say please do it now"

Rukia said, she was tense. Sentaro looked at her. "You want me to be honest? Fine then, I don't think you deserve to be fukutaicho for our squad. And you are not better then Kaien-sama, he was much better than you, you killed him by your own zanpaktou, didn't you?"

Rukia toke a step back shocked, she hated it when she was remind she was the reason Kaien was died and it hurt even more to hear it from Sentaro.

"He is right, and you want to know something else? Have you any idea how many of our squad don't like you? Sure we respect you but it's only because of Ukitake Taicho chose you to be the new fukutaicho."

Rukia gasped in shock. She didn't want to believe it was true or was it? Rukia was about to fall down and cry but she wouldn't let them win over her, she wouldn't break down in front of them, she have her pride and she won't let them insult her any longer.

"You're wrong about this; do you think I had any choice that night when Kaien died? The hollow toke control of him and Ukitake was there remember? I didn't want to kill him!"

She glared at them with hate and angry.

"It doesn't matter, you are not worthy of being fukutaicho we have been in squad 13 longer than you, any of us should be fukutaicho not you!"

"That's it I have enough of this" Rukia turned around and walked away from them.

"Are you running away Kuchiki? It's the truth and you can't deny it!"

"I don't run away, I'm just walking away making sure I don't do anything I will regret later on"

Rukia used flash step to get away from them, she didn't bother to go back to her office. She looked around.

"Where will I go? I don't want go back to the office" Rukia muttered but then the tears started to fall. It hurt and she hated it when she was crying. She needed someone to talk with but who? Still tears running down on her face, Rukia let her feet wander on it's on, Rukia found herself at squad 4

"_wonder if Unohana Taicho have time to talk´? I don't know who else I can turn to"_

"Something wrong Rukia?" Rukia looked up and saw Unohana coming towards her concern.

Rukia looked down on the ground but answered "Hai Unohana Taicho"

"Come with me, let's have some tea and we can talk about it, it looks you need talk with someone."

"Thank you Unohana taicho" Rukia said following her.

They were sitting in Unohana's office and drink tea.

"So what happen Rukia?"

Rukia told the older woman what happen at squad 13. Rukia couldn't stop the tears from falling but Unohana listen with patient. After telling what happen Unohana stood up.

"Rukia-Chan, I think it might be best if you asked Ukitake you can be in another squad. I can help with it, I 'm sure other captain would be happy to take you in, we can pass squad eleven and twelve there is not suite for you, but perhaps one of the other squads will take you in, with your permission I can talk with Kuchiki Taicho about this, he needs to know."

Rukia knew Byakuya needed to know, but how would she tell him this? How would he act when he heard about it?

A knock was heard on the door

"come in" Unohana said and income Renji

"Hello captain Unohana, sorry for disturbing you, but do you have time to come to squad 6? We got few shingami injured under the training pass we had"

Unohana nodded "Of course, I just leave inform Isane" Unohana walked out

"Hey Rukia what are you doing here?" Renji asked

"I just talked with Unohana taicho that's all" Rukia said avoid meeting his eyes.

"Something wrong? Have something happen to you?"

Rukia looked up and Renji tensed. She looked like she was about break down any moment.

"What happen?" Renji asked again, he knew by how she looked something had happen

Rukia told him what happen and Renji wasn't happy when she was finish telling him.

"What the hell? That was low of them saying such things, they wouldn't be so if taicho knew about it"

"That 's the thing Renji, somehow I must tell him about it, If I'm going to be moved to a another squad."

Renji frowned "oh shit, he won't take that easy. If they are lucky, Ukitake taicho will be back before taicho get them"

Rukia nodded, she hadn't thought about that until now. Unohana came back smiling.

"Abari, shall we go? Rukia-san, maybe you should come with us? I can inform Kuchiki Taicho if you want?"

"Hai, thank you Unohana Taicho."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can solve this problem"

Unohana walked out, Renji and Rukia followed her and they went to squad 6. When they arrived to squad 6 they meet Byakuya.

When Byakuya saw Rukia, he frowned. He knew something had happen, Rukia was like she was about to break down.

Unohana healed the wounds and when she was finish she turned to Byakuya who looked at Rukia. She was sitting beside Renji, but she was not herself, something was wrong

Kuchiki Taicho, do you have a moment I need speak with you" Unohana asked looked at the noble.

Byakuya nodded and they walked to his office, unaware of a pair eyes looking after them.

Unohana closed the door.  
>"Something wrong Unohana Taicho?" Byakuya asked. Unohana smiled "well it's about Rukia-san. I ran into her just outside of squad 4 and as you might notice something is wrong. I come to you because you are her family, Rukia got in fight with some of the comrades in squad 13 and it was serious, I think Rukia should move to another squad."<p>

Unohana told him what Rukia had told her, she was carefully and choice her words well.

After explanation Byakuya was worried. Never had he thought the member would do such thing to Rukia. He needed do something about it and fast.

"Thank you for inform me about this situation Unohana Taicho."

Unohana smiled "you're welcome; I hope you will help her through this"

"Of course I will go to Yamamoto directly and ask for permission to move her to another squad.

Unohana nodded and left, leaving Byakuya alone, this was something he had never thought would happen. He walked out from the office, out to Renji and Rukia.

Rukia looked up and saw Byakuya coming towards them, she frowned, wondering how he had acted when Unohana had told him.

"Abari, there is some paper work you need finish soon as possible."

"Of course I will start right now Taicho, see you later Rukia."

"yeah, see you later" Rukia said smiling but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Renji frowned but left, he knew better than interfere with family business especially Kuchiki business.

Rukia looked after Renji and then she looked at Byakuya, she was a bit nervous

"Rukia, we going home, we need speak" Byakuya said not with his usual cold voice. His voice held emotion in it and Rukia could hear it. She stood up and walked with Byakuya back home to the Kuchiki mansion.

When they arrived to the Kuchiki mansion, a servant come and meet them at the gate but Byakuya just told her to bring some tea to the garden. The servant hurried away, Byakuya and Rukia walked out to the garden.

They sat down, but Byakuya grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her to him, taking her by surprise.

"!" Rukia found herself being held Byakuya, his arms wrapped around her protective. Rukia hide her face in his shoulder, just wanting forgot what happen.

Byakuya hold her tight, there is no way he would forgive Kiyone and Sentaro for saying such things to Rukia, he would make sure Rukia get in another squad, if yamamoto allowed it, he would let Rukia come to squad 6. Her skills in kiddo and swordsmanship are a ranked office level so there is no problem for her to get there and it would be much easier for him to keep her safe and Renji might do his work if she is part of squad 6.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia hesitated asked.

"Don't worry Rukia you haven't done anything wrong, I won't let this go unnoticed. I will go to Yamamoto and ask for permission to let you get in another squad."

Rukia sighed, knowing Byakuya would take care of it. "Do I have go back to the squad 13 until the decision is decided?"

"No, you don't, not after how they treated you." The servant, known as Haruka, Byakuya's personally servant comes with the tea. "Here is the tea you wanted Byakuya-sama"

Byakuya looked up "thank you Haruka, just put it there, you're dismissed."

Haruka bowed and left the siblings alone.

Rukia wrapped her arms around Byakuya's neck, whispering words

"Thank you"

Byakuya smiled and hold her, he wouldn't let anyone hurt Rukia. No matter what.

Meanwhile

A woman standing on a roof in Seireitei watching the shingami doing what they were suppose to do the woman wear a long black dress, her long brown hair flying in the wind.

"Sister, have you found her? A woman with dark blue hair wearing also a black dress.

"Yes I have, now we just wait for the right moment to show us for her."

"Finally, we have waited for so long"

"yes we have"

"_Soon we'll meet…Kuchiki Rukia, wielder of Sode No Shirayuki"_

TBC

Hello people! I'm back, and here ends chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed and like it. I know Sentaro and Kiyone wouldn't be like that towards Rukia, but in this story they are, this is important part of the story so. To be honest I had chapter two finishes when I come back home last night but then when I sat and write it down on computer, I changed half of it. Oh well I think it was better now. Now you know what to do right? Give me review people, I be so happy when I get reviews

Bye for now!

/Byakuyaxrukiakuchikifan


	3. Chapter 3

Love like no other

Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach

Rukia sat in her room, it was night, and she and Byakuya had just eaten the dinner together. Byakuya had promised Rukia he would make sure she got in another squad. Rukia smiled at the thought getting in another squad.

"_wonder which squad I'll get in, maybe I get in squad 6, that would be nice, to be able to train with Byakuya and show him how much I getting better with my skills."_

Mean while in squad one, Byakuya was sitting and talking with Yamamoto.

"Hm, I understand the situation and I give you permission to move Kuchiki Rukia to another squad. the bigger question is, to which squad do you want have her in?"

Byakuya thought for a moment and decided.

"I want her in my squad." Byakuya answered Yamamoto nodded and signed on a paper

"Speaking of which, as you know we are short on captains and we need fill those positions soon as possible, do you think Abari Renji is ready for such promotion?"

Byakuya thought back, Renji was skilled with his sword and he had bankai as well, the only weak point he have is kiddo but Kenpachi do not either use kiddo so…

"I think he is ready for it"

Yamamoto watched Byakuya under silence.

"Send Abari to me tomorrow and you going need a new fukutaicho, I would recommend Rukia. After all she is fukutaicho for squad 13.

Byakuya knew he couldn't put her as unranked in his squad.

"Yes, I would have her as fukutaicho, for the moment I have no other in my squad who is ready for take that position as fukutaicho" Byakuya said

"Then it's decided, I send a message to Ukitake tomorrow and Kuchiki Rukia and Abari start their new duty in two days please inform both of them, Kuchiki taicho"

"Hai"

Next day

Rukia slowly woke up; sitting up Rukia looked around and sighed. She wouldn't go to work today. Byakuya had told her that. Rukia decided to take a shower, she needed it.

Meanwhile

Ukitake come to the kuchiki mansion, Byakuya had sent a message to him

"Good morning Byakuya" Ukitake said smiling. Byakuya on other hand frowned, he had a feeling Ukitake was unaware of what happen yesterday.

"Good Morning Ukitake"

"you wanted speak with me about Rukia?"

"Yes, I guess you haven't been informed by what happen yesterday at squad 13"

Ukitake frowned "no I haven't something happen to Rukia?"

"Rukia was insulted by you third and fourth seat, Sentaro and Kiyone, claiming Rukia wasn't worthy to be fukutaicho to squad 13."

Ukitake closed his eyes he knew Sentaro and Kiyone was a bit hard but this was ridicules.

"I see, and I guess Rukia still home?"

"I went to Yamamoto last night and asked permission to move her to another squad."

Ukitake looked at Byakuya who looked serious. "I see and he approved it? Which squad will she be?"

"She will start her duty as fukutaicho in squad 6, Abari get promoted to be taicho for squad 9."

Ukitake smiled, he had a feeling Byakuya wanted keep his eyes on Rukia after this and what's better then put her as fukutaicho in his own squad

"Well then, thank you for inform me about this, I will take action about those two, they won't be a trouble anymore"

Ukitake left the kuchiki mansion, leaving Byakuya with his tea.

Rukia stepped out from the shower; the servant had put a kimono on her bed.

After getting dressed, Rukia went to the breakfast, but on her way to the dinner room, she saw Byakuya coming towards her.

"Good morning Rukia"

"Good morning Nii-sama"

Rukia was about to continue towards the dinner room when Byakuya spoke up "Rukia, would you please come with me? We have to talk"

Rukia frowned "Hai, Nii-sama" she followed him out to the garden, the sun was shining reflecting in the water. Rukia stood watched the garden for a moment, every time she come out here it toke her breath away, it was so beautiful. Sensing Byakuya watching her, Rukia turned her head looking at Byakuya.

"I have talked with Yamamoto and you're going start in your new squad tomorrow" Rukia listen to him waiting for him say more but when he didn't she asked

"In which squad will I be?"

"You'll be in my squad and you'll be my new fukutaicho"

Rukia's eyes widen in shock "But Renji?"

Byakuya looked at her "He got promoted to taicho for squad 9, he will start tomorrow."

Rukia was shocked. Becoming her brother's fukutaicho, just that was amazing.

Byakuya looked at her, relaxed knowing she would accept that. He needed keep an eye on her, and he was aware of her strength. She deserves to be a fukutaicho and would anyone have something against that, well they are dared to say that in front of him.

Rukia relaxed, her eyes soften looking at the birds flying

"Thank you nii-sama"

Byakuya looked at Rukia; she looked so beautiful there standing in the sunlight. Byakuya felt his heart beat faster, trying ignoring it Byakuya smiled.

"Anything for you"

Rukia closed her eyes her heart beating faster

A servant comes out to them

"Tousen apologize Byakuya-sama but Abari Renji is here at your request, shall I bring him here?"

"Yes"

The servant went back in again and not soon after Renji come out to them

"You wanted see me Taicho?"

Byakuya turned and looked at Renji

"yes, I have news for you, from tomorrow you are no longer my fukutaicho, you're going to Yamamoto today and you will be promoted to taicho for squad 9"

Renji looked at Byakuya like he didn't believe him

"Taicho are you serious? Me? Taicho? But who is going be your new fukutaicho?"

"Rukia will take that place and start working tomorrow as well"

Renji looked at Rukia who smiled.

"Well, thank you Taicho, is there anything else you wanted?"

"No, you're dismissed for today, you must go to Yamamoto"

"I will see you later"

Renji was gone in a flash. Rukia blinked, and then she remembers, she hasn't gotten any breakfast yet.

Rukia looked at the garden once more and then she turned around to get some breakfast

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked, Rukia turned and looked at him

"I still haven't got breakfast yet nii-sama"

Byakuya waved to her to come back to him, Rukia walked back and they sat down, Haruka coming out to them

"Do you need something Byakuya-sama?"

"Can you get Rukia something eat and bring it out here?"

Haruka bowed "Of course Byakuya-sama" Rukia looked at Byakuya, her thoughts started wander

"_He is so perfect, everything about him is perfect."_

Haruka come out with Rukia's breakfast, Rukia slowly eat her breakfast, she couldn't put her finger on but it felt like someone was watching her.

Byakuya looked at Rukia who was in deep thoughts not aware of Byakuya watching her.

"Rukia, something wrong? Rukia snapped out from her thoughts hearing Byakuya speaking to her

"No nothing is wrong nii-sama"

Byakuya watched her for a moment, a servant come out to them

"Byakuya-sama, you must hurry if you don't you'll be late for the work. " Byakuya nodded and stood up, Rukia looked at him.

"Enjoy your breakfast, see you at dinner tonight"

"Hai Nii-sama"

Byakuya left Rukia alone in the garden, Rukia felt a bit sad, for Byakuya had to leave for work, she enjoyed to be in his company. A smile appeared on her lips. From tomorrow she would be his fukutaicho, she better make sure to not let him done.

A woman was standing not too far from the kuchiki mansion.

"Sister, is it time?"

"Yes it is, let's show us for the wielder of Sode No Shirayuki"

Rukia had changed clothes to her shingami uniform; she had just come outside of the kuchiki mansion when she felt a spiritual presence not too far from her.

Laying her hand on her zanpaktou, Rukia continued walking, sensing if the unknown spiritual presence followed her.

Rukia stopped "Why don't you show yourself instead of walking along the shadows?"

The woman appeared in front of her.

"I should have known you would notice me after all you are the wielder of Sode No Shirayuki."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rukia asked tensed, her grip on Sode No Shirayuki tighten.

The woman started to laugh "Why you of course, that power you have in you my dear is what me and some others need. There for you going with me" The woman draw her zanpaktou pointed it on Rukia.

"I don't know about that, but I won't go with you so easy" Rukia draw Sode No Shirayuki.

The woman smiled let's get to it shall we?"

The woman used flash stepped and appeared behind Rukia

"_she's fast" _ Rukia thought turned around clashed her sword with the woman's

Rukia jumped backwards toke a offence stand and called out her shikai

"Mai, Sode No Shirayuki!" the sword turned to pure white sword. The woman watched Rukia's sword.

"It's even more beautiful than I thought it would" The woman said smiling. Rukia didn't like the look the woman gave her sword. The woman wanted Sode No Shirayuki, for selfish reason. But why?

Sode NO Shirayuki watched the woman through her master eyes. It felt like she had seen that woman before but she couldn't put her finger on where

"_Rukia-sama, don't let her get too close to you, if she does, you won't be able to get away from her."_

Rukia listen to Sode NO shirayuki's words. She raised her sword and called out her first attack

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro"

The woman watched Rukia, it looked like she danced when she called out her attack. Sudden The woman felt ice getting on her legs, she broke free from the ice and flash step away from the ice.

"I'm impressed. Your attacks getting more stronger than last time I saw you in battle"

Rukia tensed "you have watched me?"

"Rukia-sama I know everything there is to know about you, I know your strength and I know your weakness. I know how much you want to be stronger to protect what you hold close to your heart. If you come with me, you'll gain what your desires"

Rukia closed her eyes. "You really think I'll go with you just because that? I won't go with you, and what's your name?"

Then another woman appeared

"Saki-sama, what's taking so much time? Haven't you get Rukia-sama yet?"

The woman, known as Saki laughed "As you can see Rukia-sama does not wish to go with us so I have to use force"

"Saki-sama, don't let your spiritual presence go too high, I'm afraid we get catch by the taicho if you're not carefully, and the last thing we need is Kuchiki taicho coming here"

"Rin stop worrying about it, They won't notice us"

"Are you sure about that?" a cold voice asked

Everyone looked up and saw Renji and Byakuya coming towards them.

"Who are you?" Renji asked. Saki grinned "That's for you to figure out, but this is not your business leave or we must hurt you"

"It's clearly our business apparently you try hurt my sister" Byakuya said his eyes narrowed

Saki smiled "Well, it's not like you will understand right away, but It's time for us to leave, we have waited over 50 years we can wait a little bit longer, see you next time, Rukia-sama! Come Rin, let's go"

"Hai, Saki-sama" they disappeared before anyone could stop them, Rukia watched at where they had been standing.

"Rukia are you all right?"

Rukia snapped out from her thoughts "Of course I'm Renji, what did you expect?"

Rukia turned her attention to Renji and Byakuya

"Who were they anyway?" Renji asked Rukia frowned "Like I know your baka, they just appeared from no were and started attack me"

Renji chuckled "Rukia, when will you learn to not run into trouble? Serious you always got yourself in trouble no matter what?"

Rukia glared at Renji "and what's that suppose to mean?" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Renji.

Byakuya decided it was time to stop before those two would start fight with each other. He was aware of Renji had a habit, annoying his little sister to no end.

"Before you two start fight with each other, we got to report this to Yamamoto. "

"hai taicho" Renji said

Rukia frowned but nodded still not looking at Renji

"Rukia go back to the mansion" Byakuya said turning his back to her and walked away.

"Hai, nii-sama"

Renji and Byakuya went to Yamamoto and Rukia went home

Meanwhile

Saki, that was stupid of you, now Kuchiki taicho will have his guard up and it will be more harder to get to Rukia-sama" Rin said narrowed her eyes and glared at Saki

"Don't worry, it will be just fine just wait and see" Saki said and started to laugh

In squad 6

Byakuya had coming back to squad 6 and was about to report to Yamamoto about what happen earlier. Something was happening and he had a feeling he wouldn't like it. He lets his thoughts go to Rukia, he wanted nothing more than make sure she was safe, like Renji had said Rukia always got herself in more trouble then she could handle and he would make sure no harm would happen her. They had arrived just when Rukia had called out her first attack. He was aware of many of the male shingami wanted date her, but they feared for him, he was overprotecting when it come to Rukia. Rukia was like a flower, so beautiful bur fragile.

"_seeing her smile Is worth everything, and I'll make sure that smile won't disappear."_

TBC

And here ends chapter 3, I hoped you like it, how many thought I would put Rukia in squad 6? It will be interesting to see how this will end, having Rukia as his fukutaicho Byakuya must be happy and Renji got promoted, well he deserves that and he does have a bankai. I have bad news too you all

From next week school starts and I won't be able to update so much, reasons; I going from Monday to Friday live at the school, being home from Friday to Sunday, and I can't have my computer with me to the school! It's not fair

But I'll try update the stories when I'm home at least one update each week I hope I can keep that.

I hope I will be able to update another chapter before Sunday next week.

Just letting you know have patient with me okay?

Thank you for reading my stories, I feel so happy


	4. Chapter 4

Love like no other

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Chapter 4 first day at squad 6

The day was here. Today Rukia would start her duty as fukutaicho for squad 6. Rukia had woken up much earlier than normal. She was nervous to start work with Byakuya. She smiled. She would make sure she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of Byakuya she would show him how much better and stronger she got.

An hour later a servant come and knocked on her door, telling Byakuya was waiting for her in the dinner for breakfast, Rukia hurried out from her room and walked to the breakfast.

Byakuya sat reading the news paper when Rukia come in to the dinner room.

"Good morning Rukia"

"Good morning Nii-sama" Rukia sat down and they eat their breakfast under silence. Rukia couldn't no matter what relax, the fact she would be her brothers fukutaicho was real but it felt unreal.

Soon they finished the breakfast, they left the mansion. When they arrived to squad 6, Renji was there.

"Good morning Kuchiki taicho, Rukia"

Rukia rolled her eyes at Renji, looking at him

"_Serious, they must be desperate to get new taicho if they put Renji as taicho for squad 9, I have a feelings that won't go so good."_

Kyoraku and Nanao were walking by and saw them

"Good morning Byakuya, Renji and Rukia-Chan, it's a beautiful morning don't you agree?"

Kyoraku said smiling.

"Something you need?" Byakuya asked his voice cold as ice, Kyoraku pouted.

"Stop being so serious, Kuchiki, I bet you got time to spare for me"

"Actually, I don't I must help Rukia get started with her new duties as my Fukutaicho"

Kyoraku looked serious "I see, I heard from Ukitake what's happen, well we can just hope you got better treatment in squad 6 Rukia-Chan"

"Hai, Kyoraku taicho" Rukia answered smiling.

"I heard you got promoted Abari" Nanao said looking at Renji "congratulations"

"Thank you Nanao fukutaicho"

"Byakuya, you must be happy right now right? Kyoraku asked grinned. He had a feeling Byakuya held some hidden feelings for Rukia but he wasn't stupid to voice this thought unless he wanted meet Senbonzakura.

Byakuya looked at Kyoraku like he was air. "I don't really have the time speak with Kyoraku, I have lot of things I and Rukia got to do and I need introduce her to my squad."

Kyoraku smiled but said seriously "Don't hold her back Byakuya, Rukia is more than ready to take on tougher missions. "

Byakuya turned around and started walk to squad 6

"I won't, come Rukia"

Rukia bowed to Kyoraku and said goodbye and hurried after Byakuya. Kyoraku smiled. He knew Byakuya would take care of Rukia.

Rukia didn't know what she would except when she come to squad 6, the first thing she noticed, it was the silence. It was not a heavy silence it was comfortable silence. Just like in the kuchiki mansion but then she heard people outside, apparently there was a training session for the squad members. Rukia followed Byakuya who walked out and to the training ground. Rukia saw one of the squad members using a high level kiddo. She couldn't help but feel uneasy. Was she really worthy to be her brother's fukutaicho? Sure she was able to use high level kiddo without a problem but seeing them who trained it gave her a doubt about her skills. A woman who watched the unseated shingami training saw Byakuya and Rukia coming. She smiled a warm smile and walked to them

"Good morning Kuchiki taicho" the woman said bowed

"Good morning Aimi, how is the requites doing so far?"

Rukia felt panic raised in her. These were requites? That hadn't she thought when saw them training

"They do great, so far but… "Then Ami saw Rukia and smiled a big smile

"Aw but so rude of me, you must be Rukia-Chan, why didn't you say Rukia would start today? If I knew that I would…"

"Aimi, I send a message to you yesterday about it." Byakuya said. Aimi frowned "but I wasn't even here yesterday and you know that. "

Aimi turned back to Rukia "Sorry, I'm Aimi, the third seat in squad 6. Let's say, if I haven't been here, Byakuya's former fukutaicho would turn our squad up and down. But anyway, let's take a walk around squad so you don't get lost, that won't we want right Byakuya?" Aimi said grinned.

Byakuya frowned but Aimi didn't take notice by that. Having her full attention on Rukia, Aimi walked around Rukia watching her from every side, which makes Rukia more nervous.

"She is beautiful Byakuya, she is like a flower. So fragile but strong no wonder you wanted her in our squad. "Aimi said grinned. Rukia blinked. A flower?

Aimi wrapped her arm around Rukia "Don't worry Rukia. You will like to be here in squad 6. Byakuya will you take her a tour around the squad or shall I?"  
>Rukia looked at Aimi and then at Byakuya.<p>

Byakuya was about to answer when hitsugaya come to them

"Sorry for interrupt you Kuchiki Taicho but there is a meeting for all taicho now!"

"Thank you Hitsugaya Taicho, Aimi make sure show Rukia squad 6 and things she need to know"

"Hai Kuchiki Taicho, I'll do my best"

Hitsugaya and Byakuya left to the meeting, leaving the two female shingami alone

"Great now he is gone come on Rukia we going and look around"

"Hai" They walked around from the training ground to the squad. They were inside and just stepped in when Hisagi come in  
>"Excuse me but I'm here to get paper for squad nine"<p>

"Hai, just wait, I go and get them, stay here Rukia-Chan" Rukia looked after Aimi.

"I heard from Renji you would start here today Kuchiki-san" Hisagi said looking at her with curious.

"Hai, I will be the new fukutaicho for squad 6"

They stood talking when Aimi come back "here you are and good luck with your new Taicho" Aimi said smirked.

Hisagi waved and left

"Well then, I show you to the office where you will be. You know where Byakuya's office is, so we go direct to yours."

They come to an office where just ten step from Byakuya's office.

"Here will you be working from today and forward." Aimi open the door and they walked in.

Rukia's first thoughts were "_I'm really going be working here?"_

"Do you like it?" Aimi asked smiling

"If I do, it's perfect." Rukia said walked to the window.

"Glad you like it" Aimi said. "Well you're going be introduced to the rest of the squad, but that will be when Byakuya-sama come back from the meeting. "

"Okay why?"

"I guess Byakuya wanted be here and make sure nothing goes wrong. There is some few in our squad who don't like when it comes new shingami from another squad. Don't worry about it" Aimi said but Rukia felt more nervous hearing that. She was aware there was few in her brother's squad who don't like new shingami coming from other squads. Thinking about it now, she got worried about it, but sure they wouldn't make a scene in front of Byakuya right?

A shingami walked in, Aimi tensed she knew this would be troublesome, Takumi was one of the shingami who doesn't know who he must show respect for and she had an feeling this wouldn't be pretty

"Hello Aimi, what are you doing here?" Takumi asked, and then he noticed Rukia

"and who are you?" He asked, sounded annoyed. Rukia frowned and Aimi got panic.

"She is Kuchiki Rukia, sister to taicho"

Takumi raised an eyebrow "really? That does not explain why she is here?"

Aimi walked up to him standing between him and Rukia making sure he wouldn't do anything.

"She'll start her duties in our squad today; I thought you were informed by this by Taicho"

Takumi shrugged "I don't care what he said, I heard some rumors about her, is it true she will be the new fukutaicho for our squad?"

"Hai" Aimi said tensed

Takumi looked at Rukia "Are you sure she is suited for it? Just because she is sister to our taicho, it does not mean she can walk over us other"

Aimi raised her hand smacking him. "How dare you say such thing? Rukia were fukutaicho for squad 13 before she got here, she deserves to be fukutaicho so stop complaining about it will you?"

Takumi glared at Aimi and Rukia and was about speak when Byakuya who just coming back from the meeting.

"And what exactly is going on here?" Byakuya asked, looked at Takumi.

Takumi didn't look away he hold his stand and looked at Byakuya in the eye.

"It seems Takumi have a problem with our new fukutaicho, kuchiki taicho" Aimi said looked at Takumi.

Byakuya looked at Aimi who still stood in front of Rukia who was face not showing any emotion. She had much better to not show emotions but Byakuya who knew Rukia, could still read her like a open book and saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Takumi, who I choice to be my fukutaicho does not concern you, and you should be more carefully what you say, because I heard every single word from you" Byakuya said glared at Takumi

Takumi paled "you were listening to what we were saying?"

"You should choice your words wisely before you speak now leave" Byakuya said. Takumi bowed and left in hurry getting away from Byakuya.

Aimi shake her head sadly. "I never understand that boy, every since he got here, he have been arrogant. Can't you move him to another squad? squad 13 might need another shingami" Aimi said looking at Byakuya.

Byakuya was amused by hearing his third seat saying such things. "Sorry Aimi it does not work like that"

Aimi pouted "Oh come on Byakuya-sama, you don't like him either so why bother to let him be here when he is rude to other squads member?"

"I can see what I can do about it but I won't promise anything" Byakuya said but Aimi grinned and wrapped her arm around Rukia.

"Come on Byakuya-sama, let's introduce Rukia to the others" Aimi ran out dragging Rukia with her. Byakuya looked after them. A small smile on his lips. It will be interesting to see how this work out.

Byakuya walked out and out to the training ground where Aimi, Rukia and the squad members were waiting for him.

When Rukia was introduced Rukia didn't thought they would welcome her so warmly. All greeted on her introduced themselves and told it would be an honor to have her in squad 6. She didn't need to feel nervous any more.

Soon not long after getting introduced to squad 6, Byakuya toke Rukia back in to squad 6, after all now she was fukutaicho for squad 6 and there was work to do. Aimi was there with Rukia helping her first day.

Rukia really enjoyed it working with Aimi, she was really fun to work with, she didn't lazy around, she toke her work as third set seriously but at the same time, she was really funny to be with.

Soon it was lunch time, Rukia and Aimi had worked through the paperwork she got to do

"wow, I can't believe it, we got finish before lunch, you're much better than Abari, no offense to him of course"

Rukia smiled she were aware of how much "work" Renji usual do when he was fukutaicho for her brother.

"Come on Rukia let's go out and find something to eat, I'm starving here!" Aimi joked acted like she was starving to death, which Rukia couldn't help but laugh. Byakuya who just walked by hearing her laugh, stopped at the door and open it to take a look what they were doing.

Aimi who sensed Byakuya at the door turned around and waved her hands "HI TAICHO!"

Rukia tried to not laugh but it was hard to not do when Aimi was doing that. Byakuya raised a eyebrow in question but ignored it, then he saw the paper he had gave to Rukia was gone.

"Finish the paper work already?"

"Hai, your sister awesome when it comes to paperwork, why didn't you let her be our fukutaicho sooner? It would be less painful for us if we had Rukia as fukutaicho much earlier but its better late than never I guess but still."

Byakuya frowned, he hadn't known that.

"So if you allow us, we going out to get some lunch, we are hungry after all paperwork."

Rukia looked at Aimi who grinned waiting for an answer from Byakuya.

"do what you want but be back in two hours"

"Hai taicho, come on Rukia, let's go!"

Rukia stood up and followed Aimi out from the office, walking past Byakuya she could swore she heard Byakuya saying something but she didn't catch it. Byakuya watched them leaving the building. He returned to his office, he had work to do, but he was surprised by how fast Rukia had been with the paper work.

"_too bad squad 13 didn't realize they lost a skilled shingami"_ Byakuya thought and started doing his work

Rukia and Ami were at a restaurant eating their lunch

"Rukia may I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Rukia said unprepared of what she would ask

"do you like Byakuya?" Aimi asked grinned.

Rukia who just take water in her mouth, started coughing, all water coming out

"Excuse me?" Rukia said her eyes widen in shock by Aimi's words

Aimi just chuckled "Well do you? Be honest with me"

Rukia toke deep breath "well, I really don't know, I respect him and I'm grateful to him, he had somehow always been there when I have been in trouble, which I have no idea how he do that."

Aimi smiled "well, maybe because he is worried about you more than you think, I have been in squad 6 almost since he become taicho and seeing him today, and how overprotecting he is about you well, I started to wonder, do you have any idea how many guys who asked for your hand this year?"  
>Rukia frowned "no, I didn't even know that? How many?"<p>

"well, last time I counted, there were at least fifteen guys who wanted marry you but you dear brother deny them all"

Rukia was shocked to hear this, she had no idea.

"Just don't tell Byakuya about this? You are not supposed to know that so keep quiet about it and don't ask about it. Byakuya would surely kill me if he knew I told you this"

Rukia watched Aimi closely.

"okay, don't worry I won't"

"good, let's enjoy our lunch before we must head back to the annoying paperwork, knowing Byakuya he might put some more paper work on your desk, tomorrow you have to take care of yourself I have a mission with the new requites annoying things, must have me going with them holding them in hands and make sure they don't get scared by a weak hollow serious not too long ago I had a shingami who turned his back to the hollow and ran away from the battle"

Rukia smiled, she felt she really felt she belong being in squad 6

TBC

And here ends chapter 4, not much action but, it couldn't be helped sorry for that. Anyway this will be last update before I start school, I'm going live at the school so I won't be able to update so much more. But I will try update soon as possible.

To be honest I didn't know if I would be able to update this story before Monday but I did.

I hope you like it and give me review ^_^

See you in next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Love like no other

Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach, If I did I would make more RukiaxByakya moments and a story just about them XD

Authors note; I'm sorry for the long wait, I got a new computer and I got the internet to it this week so I have good news; I might be able to update my story more often than I thought. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Rukia and Aimi were enjoying their lunch and sat and talked about many different things.

They were just about to leave when Saki and Akane appeared in front of them

"Rukia-sama, we meet again" Saki said smiling, Rukia toke a defensive stand, taking out her zanpakuto.

"Friend of yours?" Aimi asked amused Rukia shake her head, "No, I really don't know what they want or what they are, they attacked me yesterday too. "

Saki laughed "but we did tell you what we want, we want you to come with us but you refused that, I guess you still refuse to come with us"

"I wouldn't go with you even if I had no choice" Rukia said her spiritual presence rising, making everything around her froze to ice.

"I see, then I have no choice but once again take force but this time your beloved brother won't able to come and save you"

Rukia glared at the woman, she didn't like the way she talked. It was something which scared her. Aimi draw her zanpakuto as well, she was a bit worried, they were supposed to be back at squad 6 soon but thanks to this they wouldn't´, Aimi preyed Byakuya would go and take a look after them, after all he wouldn't be able to continue his work, not knowing where Rukia was, he was overprotecting about Rukia and Aimi could bet it is because he have some feelings for her, even if he haven't realized that just yet but it will come soon. Aimi toke an offensive stand and the battle begun.

At squad 6

Byakuya couldn't focus on his work, something was wrong and even Senbonzakura told him that. He knew Rukia and Aimi hadn't come back yet. He looked at the clock and saw they were late.

_Maybe something happen on their way back?_

"_Byakuya-sama, I feel Sode no Shirayuki's spiritual presence, Rukia must have called out her to battle" Senbonzakura said to his master, he was worried about sode No Shirayuki, they had gotten more close to each other and he didn't like it when SOde on Shirayuki and her master got in battle, he knew his master had some feelings for RUkia but he never asked about it, knowing full well what would happen and what answer he would get from Byakuya. _

Byakuya stood up, flash stepped out from squad 6 to look after Rukia not long after he left, he felt Rukia's spiritual presence along with Aimi's raising, like they were in a battle. Byakuya hurried to them, he couldn't let Rukia get hurt, not again. He had now lost the count of how many times Rukia got hurt and he have to save her, but for her, he was willing to risk his own life, he swore he wouldn't betray her again and he would make sure he would keep that promise no matter what.

Rukia flew right into a tree, blood half over her face, Saki and Akane were much tougher than Rukia had excepted but Aimi was doing just fine, but even she had some difficult to handle Akane.

"Giving up already Rukia-sama?" Saki asked

"No I won't give up" Rukia said standing up but could barely stand up, her grip on Sode No Shirayuki tighten.

Saki grinned and was about to give the final blow when Rukia saw cherry blossoms

"nii-sama" she whispered and turned around to see the man. Saki jumped away but wasn't able to dodge the attack of Senbonzakura.

Akane saw this and left her battle with Aimi.

"Saki-sama, are you all right?"

Saki glared at Byakuya who now stood beside Rukia, his grey eyes glaring at her. Saki smiled this were her chance

"Before we leave.." Saki disappeared but appeared behind Rukia

"I will take the Kuchiki princess with me!" Saki knocked Rukia out, the last thing Rukia saw were Byakuya who just turned around, his face showing shock

"_Byakuya…help…"_

Byakuya turned around and saw Saki knocked Rukia out and grabbed her, she grinned at Byakuya

"I bet you want her back Kuchiki but then you must catch me" she flash stepped away but Byakuya went after her, and he make sure he didn't lose the woman from sight after all his flash step were on almost same level as Yorouichi.

Saki watched over her shoulder seeing Byakuya were not too far from her, if she wasn't carefully, Byakuya would catch her.

Then Byakuya disappeared from her sight. Saki stopped but then she felt a sword on her neck.

"I would let go of her before I will kill you for taking her" Byakuya hissed. Saki chuckled. "You really care about her Byakuya why?"

Byakuya tensed, but didn't show it. He needed protect Rukia, he couldn't bear to lose her, to let her down a second time, he had promised himself he wouldn't let her down. He would always protect her but Rukia had somehow able to break his cold mask. She was the reason he felt alive once more and know what he wanted. He hated to see her with Kurosaki. He had a bad influence on her but he never said that loud. He wanted to keep Rukia close to him, to make sure she was safe.

_Maybe you start to fall for her Byakuya-sama, _Senbonzakura whispered to his master. Byakuya didn't answer his zanpakuto instead he focused on Saki who hold Rukia.

Saki knew she wouldn't get out of this unless she gave Rukia back to Byakuya.

A small smile appeared on her lips. She let her grip on Rukia loosen and gave Rukia back to Byakuya who wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him, feeling her breath.

Saki disappeared but before she turned and looked at Byakuya with an amused look.

She didn't say anything but disappeared. Byakuya watched at Rukia still holding her tight in his arms. A small smile appeared on his lips.

Not soon after Saki had disappeared Aimi flash stepped and appeared beside Byakuya.

"I'm sorry taicho, I should know better than let my guard down…"  
>"Don't worry about it, but I'll take Rukia with me back to the Kuchiki mansion but I won't come back to squad 6. Can you take charge for the rest for the day?"<p>

Aimi grinned, she knew her taicho so well, even he didn't know that. She knew Byakuya had feelings for Rukia and she could bet Rukia had same feelings for Byakuya even do she didn't know that just yet.

"Sure don't worry take care of Rukia, see you tomorrow?"

Byakuya just nodded and Aimi disappeared. Byakuya lifted Rukia in bridal style and flash stepped back to the Kuchiki mansion. He was greeted by his personal maid but Byakuya dismissed her telling her he didn't want to disturbed unless there were an emergency. Byakuya walked to his room, still holding Rukia in his arms, he wouldn't let her be alone not after this attack, those woman were after her and Byakuya wouldn't let them have her.

Rukia open her eyes, finding herself in the Kuchiki mansion. She tried to sit up only to find something were holding her down. Rukia frowned and looked at the window, it was dark outside. Rukia looked at her side trying to find what was holding her down only to find her brother beside holding her in his arms. He were sleeping and Rukia hadn't heart to wake him up. So she lay down and again, Byakuya still sleeping pulled her to him, so her head were resting at his shoulder. Rukia blushed but smiled it felt so nice being in his arms. Rukia sighed and fall asleep again, a smile on her lips.

TBC

I know this were short but I felt the need to update even if the chapter become short. I hope you liked this and review I will try to update more often now I got new computer and internet at the school.

See you later in next chapter people!


	6. Chapter 6

Love like no other

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach

The sun were slowing raising up, the morning coming. Even this earlier hour there were shingami who were already working but there were two who still were sleeping.

Byakuya for once, had sleep whole night without waking up. He usual wake up in the middle of the night and can't sleep but this night were different. Byakuya didn't want to wake up but slowly he open his eyes and blinked few times and looked down at the person he had in his arms and the reason he had sleep whole night. Rukia who still were sleeping peaceful in Byakuya arms.

Byakuya watched Rukia smiling. He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed to have Rukia in his arms, be able to sleep through whole night just proved it. He knew his personal maid would come and knock on his door to wake him up, but for the moment he would care less about that. Rukia moved a bit but didn't wake up. She sighed and continued to sleep.

_She looks so beautiful, I wish I could wake up every day and have her in my arms_

Byakuya frowned, he knew those feelings he had for Rukia were more than brotherly feelings, but what can he do about it? Its not like he could choice who he would fall in love with right?

Yes, Kuchiki Byakuya had fall in love again and this time he would make sure nothing would take away the woman he loved, no matter what.

_Rukia were walking through a snowstorm, trying to find something or someone… _

"_Sode No Shirayuki where are you? She screamed but she knew no one would hear her thanks to the snow storm._

"_Rukia-sama…" a faint voice whispered with the wind, Rukia looked around but saw no one. She couldn't understand._

"_Who are you?" Rukia asked trying to get an answer and find the voice through the snow storm._

_Just like the snow storm started it stopped. But in front of Rukia was a woman with black hair dark blue eyes, she wearing a dress just like Sode No Shirayuki but it were a bit darker._

"_Who are you?" Rukia asked, the woman looked at her. "no need to worry I'm not going to harm you Rukia-sama"_

_Rukia tensed "you know me?" she asked. The woman smiled "of course I know you I have known you since the day you were born, it was your destiny to hold my powers in you, you are unique Kuchiki Rukia. If you truly know who you are, and what powers you have you would understand the reason why the women are after you."_

_Rukia was shocked to hear what the woman said. "What do you mean who I am? I know who I am"_

_The woman sighed "Are you really sure? Do you really know who you are? Are you sure what of live you live? Anyway you will find out who you truly are, just trust me Rukia-sama, but it's enough its time for me to leave you, but we will see each other again"_

_Rukia reached out her hand to the woman "WAIT PLEASE COME BACK!" _

"_Don't worry Rukia-sama you will soon find out"_

Then Rukia woke up

Meanwhile at the same time, somewhere else

A woman who had been sleeping woke up her purple eyes looking around her. She sat up, looking around. Her black hair falling over her shoulder.

"My lady are you awake the woman who had been in Rukia's dream asked. The woman smiled.

"you were right. My sweet dear Rukia is alive"

At the Kuchiki mansion

Rukia open her eyes, the dream had wake her up, she felt uneasy for some reason, maybe because of that woman.

Rukia blinked and saw Byakuya still holding her. He had fall asleep once more before she had woken up. Then a knock was heard.

"Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama It's time for breakfast." Haruka said from the outside. Rukia felt Byakuya moved beside her but he didn't let her go. His grip tighten. Rukia frowned and tried to move but couldn't.

Rukia looked at Byakuya who slowly open his eyes and looked at her.

"Good morning Nii-sama" Rukia muttered looking away from him. Byakuya chuckled. "Good morning Rukia." Another knock was heard "Byakuya-sama!" Haruka said impatient. Byakuya looked at the door.

"Come in Haruka" the door open and in come Haruka who smiled "good morning how are you two feeling? I have breakfast with me, I thought you wanted have the breakfast in the room today. How are you feeling in your head Rukia-san, you got a hit at the head, I got pain killers for you if you got head arch."

Then Rukia felt pain at the side of her head, closing her eyes in pain. Byakuya watched her concern.

"I think you can give Rukia the pill for the pain right now Haruka" Byakuya said sitting up, making Rukia sit up as well but she couldn't focus what Byakuya or Haruka said.

Something cold touched her arm, Rukia open her eyes and saw Haruka standing beside holding the pill and a glass with water.

"Please Rukia-san take these, it will take away the pain."

Rukia grimaced, she hated take pills. Byakuya seeing Rukia grimaced wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hold tight. He knew how Rukia would try to leave to not take the pills

"Haruka, give me the pills, I'll make sure she take those." Haruka gave the pills to Byakuya and put down the glass at the night table and left them alone. Rukia tried to move from Byakuya but he hold her still.

"Nii-sama let me go!" Rukia said trying to take off his arm around her. Byakuya chuckled "Not until you have take the pill."

"You know I hate take pills" Rukia said looking at him her eyes narrowed. Byakuya smirked, which caught Rukia off guard

"Are you saying I won't be able to make you take the pill?"

Rukia tensed "maybe"

"Challenge accepted" Byakuya said, pulled Rukia, so she were sitting in his lap

Rukia struggled against him to get away from him, but Byakuya wouldn't let her move. Rukia pressed iher lips together refusing open her mouth.

"you're going make this more harder than it need to be Rukia " Byakuya warned but Rukia just half glared at him like 'you won't make me open my mouth.'

Byakuya toke the pills and put them in his mouth and pressed his mouth against her, making her gasp in surprise which Byakuya toke advantage of, laying the pill in her mouth by using his tong.

Byakuya let go of Rukia and gave her the glass with water, Rukia still shocked by Byakuya's act, looked at him like he were crazy, Byakuya raised an eyebrow and gave Rukia the glass. Rukia toke the glass and swallow the pills. Byakuya smirked "See? I told you I would be able to make you take the pills"

Rukia snorted and looked away, then she remember the dream, which let her fall in deep thoughts.

_Who is that woman? What did she mean? I must try to find out who she is._

Byakuya let his finger play with her hair noticing Rukia were in deep thoughts. She looked so…cute.

Rukia snapped out from her thoughts noticing Byakuya watching her under silence. Raised an eyebrow at him in question "what?" she asked. Byakuya sighed and buried his face in her shoulder his arms around her waist. Rukia blushed but didn't move. They stayed like that until…

"thousand apologize disturbing you but Abari Renji taicho are here, along with Kurosaki Ichigo"

Byakuya groaned mentally. He felt Rukia tensed hearing Ichigo's name.

"Ichigo here? I thought he lost his power?" Rukia whispered more to herself then to Byakuya. Byakuya tighten his grip around her waist.

Rukia felt his grip tighten. She knew Byakuya disliked Ichigo. Byakuya straighten up, letting go of Rukia.

"nii-sama?" Rukia asked Byakuya just pushed her down on the bed. "rest Rukia" he just said and put back the blanket on her, standing up and walked to his bathroom to change clothes. Rukia toke a deep breath and smelled cherry blossom. A small smile on her lips before she fall asleep.

_Nii-sama smells cherry blossom no wonder he smelled so good._

Byakuya come back from the bathroom and saw Rukia had fall asleep again. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead before walking out to handle Abari and Kurosaki.

Ichigo and Renji were waiting for Byakuya. Ichigo had just got back his shingami power and wanted to meet Rukia but Renji had told him, it won't be so easy to meet Rukia, now she were Byakuya's fukutaicho. Ichigo had decided to tag alone with Renji to the Kuchiki mansion to see if Rukia were still home or she had left to work.

Ichigo wanted tell her his feelings, he missed Rukia so much, he wanted to kiss her.

_If it's true what Renji told me, it will might be more difficult to confess my feelings for her if Byakuya is watching over her. Curse Byakuya he is too much overprotecting bastard._

Byakuya arrived to the hall where Renji and Ichigo were waiting.

Renji straighten up. "Good morning Taicho, I'm sorry for interrupting you in the morning. But Ichigo wanted to ask you something."

Byakuya looked over to the carrot head. "what's the matter Kurosaki?"

"Nice to meet you too Byakuya. Well I was wondering if Rukia had time to meet me today?"

Renji hold his breath, at least he had some common sense when it came to Rukia and asking Byakuya about it. Renji had been aware of those two had been much closer to each other since Aizen and wasn't sure of what relationship they had at the moment but Renji who had grown out from his crush on Rukia and saw her as a little sister. He just wanted to she would be happy and the last month without that carrot head, Rukia had been happy with Byakuya.

Byakuya glared at Ichigo and Ichigo get nervous

_Surely he wouldn't use Senbonzakura on me right here right?_

"too bad Kurosaki Rukia must rest for few days I don't want to have you here disturbing her recovering. "  
>"What? Something happen to Rukia taicho?" Renji asked.<p>

"She and Aimi were attacked by the same woman who attacked her two days ago." Renji frowned. He didn't like this.

"what? Is Rukia hurt? Can I see her?" Ichigo asked panic raising. Byakuya glared at Ichigo

"Like I said Kurosaki, Rukia need rest without having you disturbing her. You're not allowed to disturb her do you understand?" he asked, his voice cold as ice.

Ichigo frowned and sighed "geez no need to sound so harsh. I won't disturb her"

Byakuya wanted nothing more than get him out from the house, he didn't like Ichigo, for so many reason, and there is no way he would let that human get his hand on Rukia.

"Well then we leave now nice to see you gain Byakuya!" Ichigo said, he and Renji left the Kuchiki mansion. Ichigo had once more make Byakuya angry. Byakuya toke a deep breath and watched the door for a moment.

Oh heck, Aimi would surely understand if he didn't come to work today. Byakuya turned around and walked back to his room, he would send a message to Aimi he wouldn't come to work today and neither Rukia.

A Woman stood in a beautiful room, she wearing blue kimono. She saw a man coming to her.

"Is it true?" He asked the woman

"yes my dear, Our dear Rukia are alive. But 'them' are after her."

"Don't worry it I'm sure we will able to get Rukia back to our family where she truly belongs too."

The woman smiled "I hope you're right I can't afford to lose her again. No matter what"

**TBC**

**Oh well, I don't know what I can say about this chapter, not action but some cute moment between Byakuya and Rukia. Byakuya might be OCC but I don't care at the moment. But I hope you like it and people please review it would make me happy and make more chapters of this. **

**Byakuyaxrukiakuchikifan**


	7. Chapter 7

Love like no other chapter 7

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach

A woman walked through a room with pictures; she let her eyes wander to one special picture. She walked to a picture hanging on the wall, there in the photo where the woman and two small girls, who looked like twins. Tears appeared in the woman's eyes.

"Soon Rukia, we are together again, I promise" she whispered, leaving the room, never looking back at the picture.

Rukia who had waked up again, decided she had enough of resting; she needed move and thinking to practice with Sode No Shirayuki. Byakuya had got a message from Aimi who had asked him to come to the squad just for an hour so it was perfect for some training.

Rukia found her zanpakuto beside the bed. She toke her sword and went out to the garden. She sat down under one of the cherry blossom tree to mediate.

Byakuya walked back to the mansion, after arriving to squad 6, Takumi had spread some nasty rumor about Rukia, and it got out from Aimi's control. So he had to come and fix things. After a serious talk with his squad Byakuya went directly to Yamamoto and asked no Demanded to move Takumi from his squad, after hearing him insult Rukia.

Coming back to squad 6 and hear nasty rumor is the last thing Rukia need at the moment. She have enough of those women trying to get her. Which he gave rapport to Yamamoto. Byakuya come back to the Kuchiki mansion and felt Rukia's spiritual presence was a bit higher than normal. He found her in the garden and saw her sitting under a cherry blossom tree meditated.

Byakuya noticed something flowing down to the ground, snowflakes.

Rukia's sword shining in the sun, the long white ribbon hanging from the sword. Byakuya watched Rukia, she looked so peaceful sitting there, meditating. He guessed she talked to Sode No Shirayuki.

Soon the zanpakuto turned back to its normal and Rukia slowly open her eyes and saw Byakuya watched her. Rukia frowned, she hadn't thought it would take so long time to talk with Sode No Shirayuki. She thought she would be finished before Byakuya come back but she had been wrong.

Rukia wanted answers and thought Sode No Shirayuki would give her them but she hadn't the answer, she needed to find out who that woman was, she had been in her dreams once more but hadn't talked to her, only watch her with eyes full with sorrow.

It hurt every time she looked on those eyes.

"nii-sama?" Rukia said slowly watched him.

"weren't you supposed to rest?"

Rukia looked at her sword "I feel better and besides, I needed ask Sode No Shirayuki, thought she could answer something." Rukia said, still not looking at him.

Byakuya frowned and walked and sit down beside her. "Something bother you?"

Rukia sighed "yeah sort of. Since those women started appeared, I have this dream about a woman who says she know me and…"  
>Rukia groaned and put her hands on her head sighed in defeat. Feeling head arch coming back, Rukia closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.<p>

"and why haven't you told me about this?" Byakuya asked softy moved away the bang from her face.

Rukia didn't meet his eyes. "I don't know" Rukia said.

Byakuya was about to say something but suddenly they felt a unknown spiritual presence.

Rukia and Byakuya stood up but something appeared behind them. Using a kiddo spell.

Rukia saw the kiddo but wasn't able to get away, before the kiddo hit, Rukia felt arms wrapped around her, flash stepped away from the attack.

Rukia looked up and saw Byakuya hold her. But the attacker wouldn't let them get away, he flash stepped and forced Byakuya away from Rukia. Byakuya draw his zanpakuto and blocked the enemy's attack. Rukia saw another coming to the garden and was about to attack her but Rukia was faster

"ye lord! Mask of flesh and blood, all creation flutter of wings ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration wait at far heavens, hado # 45 sõren sõkatsui!" a blue light crashed right into the unknown enemy who had raised his zanpakuto to attack Rukia. She looked around but saw Byakuya and the other was gone. Panic started to rise when she couldn't feel Byakuya spiritual presence close. Fear was getting onto her, then she heard a voice.

_Don't fear me Rukia-sama, please let me help you, if you don't Byakuya-sama might get in more danger than he already is, by protecting you. You must depend on your power Rukia-sama you'll get the answer soon enough just trust me on this. Please Lady Fumiko wouldn't forgive me if I let you be hurt._

_Who are you and this Fumiko? I can't stand here and waste time I must find Byakuya! _

Rukia snapped out from her thoughts and ran out from the Kuchiki mansion, trying to find Byakuya, then she felt his spiritual presence, but it was faint. Fear was raising and Rukia flash stepped so fast she could to get to Byakuya, ignoring the voice in her head.

_Please just please don't let him by hurt, I can't forgive myself if he is hurt, I can't lose him, just please._

Rukia arrived where Byakuya should have been but he wasn't. Rukia looked around but couldn't find him. Rukia collapsed, falling on her knees. Tears in her eyes. She punched her fist on the ground. Sudden Rin appeared

Rukia looked up, her eyes showing angry and hate

"Where is Byakuya? What have you done to him?"

Rin smirked "Don't worry Rukia, he is not dead. He is just a guest to Saki-sama. If you want him back, you must find our hideout"

Rin disappeared Rukia clenched her fist, there was no way they would get away from this, she would make them pay. But first she need to talk with Yamamoto-soutaicho and inform this.

Rukia hurried to squad 1, she saw the fukutaicho and asked him if she could have a word with Sou-taicho, its important and urgent. Not soon after she was allowed to talk to Yamamoto. She explained what happen. Yamamoto listen patient and nodded

" I see, I understand, and what I have read the rapport Kuchiki taicho have send to me, those woman is behind of this. But we must be carefully, if the word comes out Kuchiki taicho is missing, there will be chaos. I send a message to the third seat of squad 6, letting her take charge of squad 6 until we got back Kuchiki taicho. As I understand those woman is desperate to get you but the question is why? Your mission is to try to find out the meaning of everything. I'll inform the other taicho but I want to wait to do that until…"  
>A knock was heard on the door<p>

"Enter" Yamamoto said and in come his fukutaicho

"Excuse me, but there is a woman who wants to talk to Rukia-sama"

Yamamoto open his eyes and looked up "let her enter"

IN come a bit older woman who had dark long hair but the similar between her and Rukia was much

"Lady Fumiko what are you doing here? It's rare for one of the royal family to come to seireitei" Rukia was shocked she had heard of the royal family but, they never got involved shingami business unless it was very important.

"Sharp as always Yamamoto Soutaicho. Today, I'm here for Rukia-Chan its time for her to know truth about her life, who she truly are."

Rukia eyes widen in shock "what? What are you saying?" Rukia asked carefully. Fumiko smiled gently.

"Rukia-san, I so sorry for this happening. I'm aware of what happen there for I have let Shirahime, trying to contact you by your dreams"

Rukia's eyes widen in shock.

" I suggest you two talk alone, take Rukia with you back, Fumiko-hime" Yamamoto said. Fumiko nodded "please come with me Rukia-Chan"

Rukia followed the woman and left Yamamoto's office

When they come out there was guard waiting for them, apparently to take Fumiko back.

"Lady Fumiko, are you ready to leave?" one of the guard asked Fumiko nodded.

"Let's go"

Fumiko toke Rukia's hand and pulled Rukia with her.

"we have not much time, you need to learn the truth, accept your future and gain something no one will be able to before you got after these women to save Byakuya-sama, it's your destiny to be with him, it was decided from the day you were born"

"he was married to Hisana my sister there is no way he would love me…" Rukia said, lookind down.

Fumiko looked at Rukia "yes your older sister it's too bad she is not alive but, there is no need to worry about that." Fumiko looked around and saw the guards was ready to leave.

It's time for leaving" Fumiko said and they left, Rukia not aware how much this would change her life and her future

Meanwhile

Yamamoto had gathered all the taicho and explained the situation for them, everyone was worried about Byakuya but they were also worried about Rukia. If they knew what Rukia would do to save Byakuya, they wouldn't let her do it in her own way

TBC

**Seriously I might be able to update often but as if for now, the chapters is short but hey, I promise the chapter will be longer, just wait and see. What happen to Byakuya? And what will Fumiko tell Rukia? Well there is one way to find out people; review and I will update and you'll soon find out**


	8. Chapter 8

Love like no other

Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach

**Authors note; Hey people! This chapter will be much longer like I promised. There is some people who have guessed what part Fumiko have in Rukia's life but you will find out in this chapter. I hope you will enjoy this. **

Rukia and Fumiko arrived; for Rukia a place she had never seen in soul society. The mansion was beautiful, for Rukia it reminded her of the Kuchiki mansion but this was beautiful on higher level. This was perfect. Thinking on the Kuchiki mansion, it reminded her of Byakuya. It hurt knowing she was the reason those women had kidnapped him. Fumiko walked through the gates still dragging Rukia with her. Soon they were greeted by an older woman who had grey hair, and dark blue eyes

"I see, you finally found her Fumiko it was about time"

Fumiko smiled "Don't worry mother." Fumiko looked at Rukia "Rukia I want you to meet my mother"

Rukia bowed "nice to meet you" the older woman chuckled "no need to bow for me child, if someone who should bow here it should be me not you"

Rukia frowned "I haven't told her yet so would you please be aware of what you're saying?" Fumiko said.

"Can you blame me? I want my granddaughter back is that wrong?" Fumiko sighed "well, it's time to tell you Rukia. Mother can you send Sakura to get some tea? We'll need some of that for our nerves"

"If Rukia got something except your looks, she got your nerves. I'm sure she will be able to handle it."

Fumiko rolled her eyes at her but didn't say anything. "Let's go out to the garden"

They walked through a long corridor which felt endless for Rukia, they finally come out and toke their seat in the garden, a servant come with tea.

"Now dear, I'll explain who I am to you, you're aware of the royal family?"

"Hai, but they never show themselves in seireitei unless there is very important things which need to be done by the royal family"

Fumiko nodded "you're right Rukia, and you must notice the similar between you and me, the reason is I'm your mother, Lady Fumiko."

Rukia's eyes widen in shock "what? You're my mother? But that's impossible! I grow up alone in rukongai until I got adopted by Byakuya nii-sama"

"Rukia are you sure of you would still call him your brother?" Rukia blushed

"If you were my mother why did you let me and Hisana grow up alone? Didn't you want either of me or nee-Chan?" Rukia asked, feeling hurt. Fumiko face soften

"Of course I wanted to be with you while you two grow up Rukia, I had no choice. You see that day you were born, we were forced to let go of you. You see this is not the first time those women were after you. Since the day I got pregnant with you a prophecy was told, those women wanted you. But your older sister, Hisana was brave. Even if she were sick, she toke you when you were just few days old and left us, we thought if we hide you from those women they wouldn't be able to find you. I thought you were dead. When I heard Hisana was dead, I almost lost hope that you were still alive but when we heard the rumor you were adopted by the Kuchiki clan, and saw you on a picture I knew you were alive. After the battle with Aizen, I thought first to go and take you back but when I heard how happy you were by that time, getting alone and close to Byakuya-sama I didn't want to pull you back, but those women come back again. But even do those women wouldn't come I would be forced to bring you back"

Rukia narrowed her eyes "Why?"

Fumiko smiled sadly "because you're the only heiress of our family Rukia"

Rukia almost dropped her cup with tea. This was the last thing she accepted to hear.

"But does that make me a noble lady?" Rukia asked

"Yes and you're unique Rukia, having Sode No Shirayuki just proves you are a noble. I know this is much to take in but you must understand me and your father loved you and Hisana so much. I don't know how many times I have sitting watching on the picture we have of your sister. And the fact you were still alive but had no clue who you truly are."

Rukia felt tears but try holding them back. Fumiko wrapped her arms around Rukia holding her close.

"Mother?" Rukia asked, making Fumiko start shaking, her grip on Rukia tighten.

"Yes dear, don't worry everything will be all right. I promise." She whispered. Rukia looked up

"they have Byakuya" Rukia said. Fumiko looked down at Rukia smiling. "Don't worry Rukia, we'll bring him back but before that you need to be stronger there for you need to know something more. In your soul there is a power which belongs to you and only you. Sode No Shirayuki is one part of it, she is your shikai...

"Is that woman I saw in my dreams my… bankai?" Rukia asked frowned Fumiko smiled. "Yes, she is but you must be aware of its power dear. If those women get it, they will use it to overthrow both gotei 13 and the royal family."

Rukia clenched her fist. "That won't happen, not if I have something to say" Rukia looked at her mother.

"I know Rukia and I have faith in you"

Meanwhile in seireitei

Ichigo ran around trying to find Rukia but haven't able to find her. He didn't felt her spiritual presence anyway, he got worried.

"Where are you midget? Please be all right" he whispered to himself.

Renji was in his squad working but he was worried for Byakuya. "The enemy must be powerful if they were able to catch him" he whispered looking out. He was also worried about Rukia but Yamamoto told all the taicho Rukia was safe but at the moment he wouldn't tell where she was at the moment.

Renji smiled "where ever you are Rukia I know you are safe." Suddenly Ichigo come in to his office without permission of course

Renji narrowed his eyes, starting to understand why Byakuya would get annoyed by that brat

"RENJI! I CAN'T FIND RUKIA YOU MUT HELP ME!" Ichigo screamed but Renji punched him to make him fall backwards.

"Idiot, there is no need to scream and Rukia is safe, you don't need to worry"

Ichigo frowned "you know where she is?"

"No but Yamamoto- soutaicho told us what happen to Kuchiki taicho and Rukia were safe but we are not allowed to know where Rukia is at the moment, he just told us Rukia is safe are all right. So stop worrying about it idiot. And don't even try to go and ask him about it Ichigo, Ukitake taicho tried to that but failed."

Ichigo sighed "all right. But I hope she come back where ever she is"

Renji shake his head "Don't sweat it, Rukia is just fine. I'm sure when she comes back she'll go and look after Kuchiki taicho"

Ichigo frowned "why would she do that? It's not like Byakuya show he care for Rukia so why would she?"

Renji rolled his eyes "things have changed since the day you lost your power, She and Kuchiki taicho become much close to each other and he shows he care in his own way." Renji shrugged.

Ichigo clenched his fist. Renji noticed it and grinned "what? Are you jealous Kuchiki taicho have Rukia in his squad now and you can't go and annoy her like you usual did when she were in squad 13."

Ichigo glared at Renji "Renji tell me the truth, exact how close Rukia and Byakuya have become since last time I saw them?"  
>Renji grinned; he would enjoy to tease Ichigo with this "well, when I visit the Kuchiki mansion to talk to Kuchiki taicho I saw him holding Rukia pretty close to him" Ichigo reacted just like Renji had thought he would; his spiritual presence flew around him. Then a noise was heard outside.<br>"ICHIGO I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! I FELT YOUR SPIRITUAL PRESENCE! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Kenpachi screamed and laughed like crazy.

Ichigo paled and disappeared just fast as he had come to Renji. Renji laughed, he really enjoyed making Ichigo jealous but then he frowned.

What if Rukia and Byakuya would fall in love and Ichigo come and ruin it?

Renji felt at the moment bad after thinking that, he grimaced. He just hoped Rukia would kick his ass when she comes back where ever she was at the moment, he had a feeling she had do something important.

With Rukia

Rukia sat in the garden meditated; Fumiko had told her to do it. She needed to clean her thoughts, because tonight she would help Rukia to find that power of hers. Rukia smiled

_Just hang in there Byakuya, this time I'll save you_

Fumiko watched her daughter meditated, feeling proud of her and happy to finally find her.

_we can just hope we'll be together in the future. I won't bear to lose you a second time_

_TBC  
><em>

Okay, first I want to apologize for the late update, for me it feel so. But school has been killing me, just so much happen and I'm so tired to write anything after school. Well to be honest, I have also been working on another story I might put up but it's not sure.

And Yeah Fumiko is Rukia's mother. The reason I did it? Well I have always wondered how it would be if Rukia had a family but was separated from them. And Rukia was a noble. Just that, would make it easier for Byakuya to marry Rukia. Speaking of Byakuya I can't wait for that chapter when someone tells him Rukia is heiress of the royal family XD just funny question; what do you think how Byakuya will react to it? Please write and tell me in review people!

See you in next chapter! Please review I need it!


	9. Chapter 9

Love like no other

Chapter 9

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach

**Authors note**

**I'm so sorry for the late update people! I have no idea why it Happen. I swear the School is trying to kill me or something, it's so much to do now, and I have no idea what to do. But I needed to update the story now so I did, sorry for the long wait. **

**Anyway, in this chapter, if you have read "A Love Will Bloom" You might find something familiar and the name of Rukia's eh…power. To be honest, I did like that name so I wanted have it in this story as well, she's going have similar powers as well, I'm lazy okay, but I have all right to be it thanks to all homework I have. I hope you don't mind that. And if you haven't read that story. Well no big deal, I just saying this, A Love Will Bloom and this story have some connections to each other, but they have different storyline.**

Rukia were restless, she felt for each moment she were meditate, she got more grip on the power, the woman who had appeared in her dreams. The woman had told Rukia her name. Shirahime

Knowing she were part of the royal family was frightened. A part of her was happy to meet her mother. But the need to find Byakuya was getting stronger. Rukia could admit, she had fall in love with him. When that happens she has no idea but she couldn't stand the thought live without him. She needed to find him, to know he is all right. A small smile on her lips. If he would against all odds, feel the same way, it wouldn't be a problem for them to be together. Matter of fact, the eldest of the Kuchiki clan would happy accept it. After all she was a royal member. Fumiko had told her, she might needed to get engaged soon as possible so it was important to find a noble man she wanted to live with.

And if she could decide it would by Byakuya.

But the fear he won't love her were there but Rukia ignored that part. She felt the power inside of her growing stronger. Soon she would be able to locate where those women are and where they hold Byakuya prisoner.

"Mai, Sode No Shirayuki, Shirahime" Rukia whispered out.

Fumiko come out to the garden, where Rukia was, but she were greeted by snow and ice. A faint smile appeared on her lips.

"Looks you finally reached it. Rukia, now Shirahime will serve you."

In Rukia's place where a woman in a long white dress, she had long black hair. Her eyes light blue.

Rukia saw Fumiko standing a bit from her, and smiled. She knew she wouldn't let her mother down.

No matter what

"you're ready, Rukia. Call back Shirahime, we need go back to seireitei soon as possible."

Rukia called back her zanpakuto and followed her mother

_Hang on Byakuya, I'll find you and this time I'll save you_

Meanwhile

Ichigo hated waiting but what choice did he have when Yamamoto refused to tell him where Rukia was? Now he were in squad 9 watching Renji train with the new requites. Ichigo couldn't believe that Renji had been promoted to taicho, but in his eyes, Renji would always been that idiot he have always been, taicho or not.

Renji just finish the training and saw Ichigo sitting watching him under silence. Raising an eyebrow, he walked to his friend "what's the matter Ichigo? Something bothering you?"  
>"Well, except I have no idea where the midget is? Nothing everything is fine."<br>"Ichigo, Rukia'll be just fine. Stop worrying about her; she is after all fukutaicho for squad 6. Now"

Ichigo shrugged "speaking of squad 6, have heard any news about Byakuya yet?"

"No, we have sent different teams from each squad to cover whole seireitei to locate him but no luck yet. Apparently it looks like Rukia are the connection between us and the kidnappers. "

Ichigo frowned "Renji do you think Rukia and Byakuya?"

"Ichigo, don't get your hopes full, I have no idea how close those two are now, after the war with Aizen and you lost your powers, well, it was uninvited they would not be closer to each other"

"Do you think Byakuya have feelings for her? Is that the reason he make Rukia the fukutaicho? So he could watch her?"  
>Renji smacked Ichigo over the head<p>

"What the hell did you do that for?"  
>Renji looked seriously at Ichigo<p>

"Look Ichigo, you might think that but Kuchiki taicho did It because of Rukia couldn't be in squad 13 anymore and he needed a new fukutaicho and Rukia had that position in squad 13 so he couldn't just put her in other squad without a rank. So stop complaining about will you?"

"Why are you protecting him?" Ichigo asked narrowed his eyes

"Because unlike you I have grown out from my crush on Rukia. Let her be free, if she wants to be with Byakuya, so let her be it. You can't change that fact; she might have feelings for him. So stop being annoying and jealous Ichigo. You can't choice for Rukia, she must do that alone. "  
>"But…" Ichigo said But Renji walked away leaving him behind.<p>

Rukia and Fumiko had just arrived to seireitei, Fumiko gave Rukia a scroll

"Here, in this scroll you have all information you need and to find Byakuya-sama. I have sent a message for Yamamoto and asked him to let you go and find him. This is your task and no one else. Yamamoto will have a few shingami who will help you to find Byakuya soon as possible. The team will be ready when you report to Yamamoto."

Rukia nodded, Fumiko watched her under silence but hugged her.

"Please Rukia, be safe and come back alive. When this is over, I'll come back and get you. You're the only heiress to our family. You will come back to the royal family after this. Your grandmother wanted you to come back. So after this, you're no longer a Kuchiki." Rukia nodded. She understands she would be forced to leave the Kuchiki family now her future was revealed.

"Don't worry Kaa-Chan, I'll come back safe."

Rukia let go of Fumiko, who looked so sad.

"Go now, my dear and be strong." Fumiko kissed Rukia on her forehead "I'll love you my dear."

Rukia didn't say anything just smiling and then she flash stepped to report her return"

Fumiko looked up at the sky, a tear falling. "Be brave and strong Rukia, I know you can do it but in case… Kyohaku Awai" Fumiko called out her zanpakuto, it transformed changed to human form. In front of Fumiko stood a woman with short blue hair, wearing black kimono.

"You summoned me, lady Fumiko?"

"Watch over Rukia, Make sure no one hurt her, but don't show you for her, and hide in the shadows." Kyohaku Awai nodded and disappeared, leaving Fumiko alone. Fumiko turned around to go back to the royal mansion.

Rukia arrived to squad 1 and reported, Yamamoto told her to go back to squad 6, and he would summon her when he had found suited shingami who would help her to find Byakuya. Rukia arrived to squad 6, finding the third seat, Aimi were coming from her office. Aimi saw Rukia and smiled a big smile.

"Rukia, oh my gosh I'm glad to see you, I started to worry when Kuchiki taicho disappeared and you went somewhere who knows where, you better fill me in where you have been because Yamamoto refused to tell me"

Rukia smiled "Don't worry I'll, but how is everything going here? You haven't heard anything about Byakuya yet?"

Aimi smile faded. "No, nothing, everyone is nervous about it. But I got a feeling you might know something."  
>"Yeah sort of. But can't tell you here if someone who would try to listen"<p>

"Of course, let's go to your office."

They went in to Rukia's office and Rukia explained everything. Aimi were at least to say shocked to hear it.

"Wow… so you're heiress of the royal family? That's amazing, I bet it was a happy reunion between you and your mother."  
>"Yeah, I still have a hard time to get it, but I can do it after I found Byakuya."<br>"But Rukia, does that mean you'll move out from the Kuchiki mansion?" Aimi frowned.

Rukia frowned as well and looked down "Maybe, Kaa-Chan wanted me to come back and live with her, the royal family needed me to come back, and I'm the only heiress they have left"

"Ah so your sister, lady Hisana were a noble as well?"  
>"Yeah, she was"<br>"Don't worry Rukia everything will be just fine. I just know it. And maybe you know what feelings you have to Byakuya now?" Aimi asked smirked. Rukia blushed.

"Please Aimi, it's not right time to speak of that, I need focus on to find him first."

Aimi nodded "yeah" then the door was throw up taking the girls by surprise, but in came Renji gasping for air.

"Rukia! You're back! Thank goodness you're all right" Renji said trying to catch his breath. Rukia narrowed her eyes glaring the red haired taicho.

"Renji you should know better than worry about me! I'm just fine nothing bad happen"  
>"Hey Rukia you finally back?" Another voice said, Rukia looked at the door and saw Ichigo standing there.<p>

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked raised an eyebrow

"Where the hell have you been midget?" he asked. Rukia glared at him.

"None of your business idiot!" she answered. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever. So what are you going to do about Byakuya?"  
>Rukia snapped and looked at him "what do you mean? I know who is behind this and I'll find them and that are what I'm going to do!"<p>

Ichigo looked at her "you have changed haven't you?"

Rukia blinked "what do you mean?"  
>Ichigo scratched his head "well, I heard you and Byakuya got more closer to each other now and you are going to find him no matter what? Since when did you care so much about Byakuya?"<br>Rukia looked down at the floor. She was aware of Ichigo's feelings but for her, Ichigo was just a brother, she couldn't love him same way he loved her. Her hearts were already taking, by Byakuya. He had unaware of but he had stolen her heart just like that. She couldn't explain how or when it happen, it just did. And now she wanted protect him, she wanted save him for once. She looked at Ichigo

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I must go and find him"  
>"Why? Why can't you let the taicho handle this? I'm sure they find him and… I love you"<p>

Aimi gasped in shock Renji just standing there, knowing this would happen. Rukia looked at him, her eyes not showing any emotions

"I'm sorry Ichigo but I love you as a brother. I can't love you in same way as you love me. I'm aware of your feelings. But I love someone else. And I can't relax until I know he is safe. I won't stop looking after him until I find him" Rukia said. Clenched her fist.

Ichigo grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her a bit, but Aimi and Renji grabbed him.

"Why do you choice Byakuya? He doesn't deserve it. He wanted you dead remember?"  
>Rukia glared at Ichigo "don't come here with that, I put that behind me and moved on, I already forgave him for that. You don't understand Ichigo"<p>

Ichigo left squad 6, before anyone could stop him. Rukia stood there watching where Ichigo had been standing. Aimi put her hand on her shoulder in comfort

"Don't worry about him Rukia. Forget it, and put your attention on finding Byakuya."

Rukia nodded. Then she looked at Renji "Renji do you think Yamamoto will let you go with me to find him?"

Renji smiled "Don't worry Rukia I ask him nice and explain, I think he wants at least on taicho to come with you and who is better than me?"

Rukia smiled "thank you Renji"

"No problem, that's what friends are made for. To help each other."

Aimi smiled, she knew those two will find Byakuya. She just knew it.

"Now then, let's go and eat something before you go to Yamamoto, Renji. I need food and you need energy to find Byakuya.

"Hai, Aimi-san"

"Don't call me san; you're much higher rank than me now"

Renji frowned "what do you mean?" Aimi turned to him "oh you don't know? You so need to hear this Renji."

Aimi said and they walked out from squad 6.

TBC

**And here ends chapter 9, this story won't so long so… anyway, Ichigo confessed his love and Rukia rejected him even Renji did try to convince him to let Rukia go. But, soon we'll find out where our beloved Byakuya-sama is and what those women have done to him.**

**Rukia; Can I kill them when I find them? Please? **

**Renji; she misses Kuchiki taicho**

**Rukia;…**

**Me; yeah, she loves him. But enough of teasing Rukia. PEOPLE! I'm disappointed at you!**

**Rukia/why?**

**Me; because, last chapter I got FOUR reviews! You don't understand but I feel something is wrong. The readers hate me… *sitting in a corner and cry***

**Rukia; they don't hate you… they might review when you put this up**

**Me; then they must review…**

**Renji; I get it now, it's because Byakuya aren't here**

**Me; are you sure?**

***Byakuya comes in***

**Me; Byakuya? What are you doing here?**

**Byakuya trying to help you get reviews…**

**Me; but you shouldn't be here… ah enough already let's end it now**

**Rukia; people, give her review or she won't update and you won't know what happen, please make her happy, she only got four review last chapter, so cheer her up with many reviews please? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Love like no other

Chapter 10

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach

Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Aimi stood ready to leave seireitei to locate and save Byakuya. Ichigo had refused to help when Yamamoto had asked him. Rukia had felt hurt by him when he didn't want to help her to find Byakuya. She knew he was hurt but even if she didn't love Byakuya it wouldn't work for them to be together. She were part of the royal family, she will marry a noble man from a noble family. She was not allowed to marry someone else.

"Let's go now" Hitsugaya said, and they left. Rukia focused, she would be able to locate them. She knew their spiritual presence. They come to the forest when Rukia sensed it. Saki's spiritual presence.

"Wait, I sense one of them" Rukia said, making everyone stop.

"Where Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked, Rukia pointed at her right direction. "Not too far from here" they went that way she pointed at and soon they found the hideout. What they weren't aware of; Kyohaku Awai had been following them, still by Fumiko's order.

Rukia focused on trying to find Byakuya. They saw a cave in the mountain and Renji and Hitsugaya went in first and signaled to them to follow.

They heard female voices speaking to each other.

Hiding by big rocks and hiding their spiritual presence, they started to listen to the women who spoke.

"Saki-sama, how long do we need to wait for them?"

"Be patient, Rin. Soon this will be over and Rukia will belong to us."

"What will we do with Byakuya?"

"We use him as decoy. Letting him be hurt is the last thing Rukia wants, she'll do anything to bring him back safety back to Seireitei. "

Rukia was getting annoyed by those voices. Like they knew everything about her.

Hitsugaya carefully watched from his hiding spot and saw it was clear for them to move, followed the women where they had went to, hopefully they would find Byakuya.

Byakuya groaned but woke up; the enemy had knocked him out and had him unconscious until now. He tried to move but found he couldn't.

"Finally awake huh?"

Byakuya looked and saw Saki looked at him, grinning. Byakuya glared at the woman.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice not betraying his feelings. Saki tilted her head and sighed.

"Why you ask? Well it sounds I got to tell you the story no? Well everything started for 70 years ago. You want to hear this one Byakuya. That time, there was a property told; a young girl, who have Sode No Shirayuki will have a power, a bankai who no one have ever since, that time the royal family refused to let us do what we wanted but before they could do anything we tore away they two daughters. One of them, held that power we wanted. You see Byakuya; all this time you have not knowing Rukia's true identity. She and lady Hisana, are the daughters of the royal family, Rukia are the heiress of the family today, and hold the power we want but, for 70 years ago, we almost got our hands on Rukia that is, if Hisana wasn't so proud to protect her little sister. She toke Rukia and left the royal family to hide Rukia and make sure we wouldn't find her. When she got married she knew she needed to find Rukia again, but failed and asked you not even reveal the truth. Rukia and Hisana have noble blood and you didn't know it. Knowing Hisana, she wouldn't want you involved in this matter and toke the secret to her grave. But before she died, she needed to make sure you promised to find Rukia and take her in as your little sister, in that way she would be safe, until today that is.

When we found out Rukia Kuchiki were the Rukia we had tried to locate for 50 years, we needed to get her, but of course Lady Fumiko would interfere and wouldn't let us have her daughter."

Byakuya was shocked to hear this. Had Hisana lied to keep Rukia safe? Byakuya shake his head, he needed to know, the question did Rukia by now know this?

Saki smiled "well, what you think about it? The women you love are from a noble family from the very start and the woman you were married to be not a poor sick woman."

Byakuya gritted his teeth, he felt his spiritual presence were weak. They must drain almost all of it from him, making him unable to break free.

Rukia and the others who were close and heard Saki tell Byakuya the story about Rukia. Rukia feeling worried

_What will you think about me now Byakuya? Even do you might not want me I'll always love you no matter what. I'll make sure you got out of here, and when this is over, I won't be in your life any longer, I'm sorry but mother wants me to go back to her._

Rukia put her hand on Sode No Shirayuki. She wanted get over with this soon as possible. Hitsugaya and the others had split up and where o different places in the cave. They needed take the enemy by surprise if they would succeed to save Byakuya.

Hitsugaya nodded towards Matsumoto who used a kiddo spell to throw the enemy off guard.

A big explosion was heard outside the cave and Saki tensed and looked around trying to find someone else who might be in there.

Matsumoto saw Rin coming at her direction and blocked her way by using Haineko. And hold her down with a kiddo spell.

Renji and Rukia were supposed to get Byakuya while Hitsugaya fought against Saki, making her unable to stop them from saving the Kuchiki. Rukia watched from her place how Saki moved carefully, trying to locate Rin who been defeated by Matsumoto. Rukia saw Renji and Aimi, a bit from her. Rukia watched Byakuya, he looked exhausted. She wanted nothing more than go there and help him but she needed wait for the signal Hitsugaya would give.

If Renji disliked something it was how badly Byakuya looked right now. His spiritual presence were low, they must drained almost of it, just to keep him conscious. Renji glared at the woman. After hearing the story Saki had told, he felt angry. It was thanks to her, Rukia was taken away from her real family. Maybe if those women hadn't gone after Rukia, he hadn't meet Rukia but it was not great because the reason where she lived on the streets without knowing she had a family alive, those women tore her family apart. His grip on his zanpakuto tightens. He could only imagine how Rukia felt at the moment. She must be confused, no idea what to do now when this is over. He knew she loved Byakuya. But she was afraid of being rejected by the Kuchiki and they were "siblings" adopted but still…

Hitsugaya saw Matsumoto coming back, after taking down Rin. He sighed in relief, sure Matsumoto were lazy when it came to paperwork but you could trust on her to watch your back on the battlefield. Hitsugaya watched the woman walked up to Byakuya. They needed to act now, while Rin were unconscious. He gave the signal to Aimi who gave Renji and Rukia the signal. They would act now.

Aimi unleashed a kiddo spell towards Saki who sat the kiddo and dodged it. She looked around. Hitsugaya called out his zanpakuto

"Seated upon the frozen heavens Hyourinmaru!" the ice water dragon went and hit Saki. Renji, Aimi and Rukia flash stepped and appeared beside Byakuya

"YO! Taicho!" Aimi said, she unleashed him "Abari, take him with you, I and Rukia watch you back while we get out of here"

"Hai" Renji helped Byakuya up Rukia turned around and saw Hitsugaya fighting Rin instead of Saki

_Rukia-sama! At you right! _

Rukia draw her zanpakuto in time to block Saki's attack making her fly backwards.

"Rukia!" Aimi screamed the dust disappeared and they saw Rukia and Saki holding their zanpakuto against each other. Aimi was about to draw her zanpakuto.

"Aimi don't interfere, take Byakuya back to Seireitei!" Rukia said not even looking at them.

"But we can't leave you…" Aimi said, Rukia pushed Saki away and throw a fast look at Aimi, who understood directly.

"Okay, but you better get back from this as well, you don't dare get you caught or killed do you understand?"

Rukia smiled "don't worry I won't"

Both Saki and Rukia flash stepped from the cave and out, to continue the fight.

Renji helped Byakuya up. Aimi knew Byakuya needed help. So they need focus on to get him to squad 4, then they can return to help Rukia and Hitsugaya.

Rukia and Saki flash stepped trying to find an opening to attack.

"Mai, Sode No Shirayuki, Tsugi no mai Hakuren" Rukia called out, her attack much stronger than she expected.

_Wow, looks like my shikai normal attacks with Sode No Shirayuki are much stronger now._

Rukia watched Saki struggling to get out from the ice. Rukia stood up preparing another attack.

Renji and Aimi had come a bit from the battle, Aimi were worried, she wanted to go back to Rukia but she needed to help her taicho.

"Don't worry taicho we take you back to squad 4." Aimi muttered suddenly they were meeting by Unohana taicho herself and lady Fumiko.

"Unohana taicho I'm glad to see you, Taicho needs your help" Aimi said.

"Lay him down and I will check up on him."

Together, Renji and Aimi laid him down, Unohana used a kiddo healing, trying to find any injure.

"Kuchiki taicho is not injured; he is just weak because his spiritual presence has been drained. Nothing to worry"

Aimi sighed in relief and saw Fumiko standing behind Unohana, she recognized the woman.

"You're…" she said Fumiko smiled a weak smile. "From the royal family yes."  
>Renji saw her too and saw how much she reminded him of Rukia.<p>

"You must be Rukia's mother?" He asked Fumiko nodded "Yes, I am. Too bad, I couldn't interfere more. I can guess Rukia and Saki have start their battle"

"You know this would happen?" Aimi asked, feeling a bit shocked.

"Yes, I did. I knew Saki would try pulling this off. But she won't be able to finish what she wants. Thanks to Rukia."

"What do you mean?" Aimi asked shocked. Fumiko smiled "Rukia-Chan has unleashed her bankai. Just because of this."

Both Renji and Aimi were shocked to hear Rukia had obtained her bankai. They were snapped out from it hearing Byakuya move, sitting up.

"So it's true?" Byakuya asked, Fumiko realized Saki must have told him. "I don't know how much Saki told you but I'll tell you the story, from my point of view."  
>Fumiko sat down and told them the story.<p>

_Flash black_

_Fumiko and her husband, Takahiro were in the garden with their younger daughter, Hisana. Fumiko were pregnant with another girl, Rukia. Hisana, even if she were sick, she was outside with her parents. She didn't want to lie in her bed. She wanted be out in the garden._

"_Kaa-Chan, how much longer will it before my little sister come?" she asked Fumiko put her hand on Hisana head. "Not much longer my dear"_

_Two weeks later Rukia were born_

_Fumiko sat holding her youngest daughter, she were happy to have another daughter but sad knowing they will be forced to hide Rukia, those women had appeared not long ago demanding they would hand over Rukia to them. But Fumiko wouldn't let them. Then Hisana come in, she had been sicker than before but slowly recovering. "Kaa-Chan you won't let those women have my sister"_

_Fumiko shake her head "of course not Hisana, but we have to hide her somewhere she can be safe."_

"_Then, let me take Rukia and leave the mansion. I hide Rukia in the Rukongai Street, and I won't let anyone know who she is or who I am." Hisana said, her eyes showing strength Fumiko hadn't seen for a long time._

"_But Hisana, you are sick and you getting worse every day, you might die..."  
>"I don't care, if I can protect my little sister I do it. Even if I must suffer, for her sake I do anything."<em>

_Takahiro come in, knowing full well what they were talking about Hisana had said same thing to him what she were saying to her mother._

_Fumiko looked at her husband, they know Hisana could be stubborn, even do she didn't look like it. _

_Fumiko sighed "okay, Hisana, if you really want to do this, we'll let you. We have no other choice." Fumiko hold Rukia in one arm and hugged Hisana with the free arm._

"_I'm proud over you, being so brave." She whispered. Hisana smiled. "I won't fail, I will protect her, and when the days come when Rukia is ready for the truth, we'll come back"_

_That night, Hisana left with little Rukia, leaving their parents behind, not knowing when they would see each other again._

Fumiko clenched her fists. Smiling at Byakuya. "I hope you understand Byakuya-sama. Hisana did what she thought was best and hide Rukia and tried to find her again, which she wasn't able to because of the illness. "

"But Hisana-sama did know she was serious sick and yet she refused to stop looking after Rukia?"

Fumiko nodded "Leaving Rukia alone was for the best, she wouldn't survive if she stayed to take care of Rukia we knew Hisana had left Rukia, she sent a message to us days before she passed away."

"That's amazing" Renji said. Byakuya looked at Fumiko, his eyes showing nothing but sadness. Fumiko saw it, "no need feeling sad Byakuya. Hisana did what she thought was best. And asking you to find Rukia and take her in as your little sister, I didn't expect her to do that. And you did. For that I'm grateful."

"No need to thank me, I don't I have been the best 'brother'"

"Ah, but it's because you are in love with her Byakuya?" Byakuya snapped and looked at Fumiko who had that wise look on her face.

"I know when I see two people who love each other. And I can tell, Rukia love you Byakuya, in fact, she was able to gain her bankai, because you were in danger. "

Aimi and Renji gasped and looked at each other "well what do you know?" Aimi said smirking. "I know taicho had feeling for Rukia but he is in denial and refuse to admit it. Right Abari?"

Renji nodded but when they saw the look Byakuya gave them, they were silenced. Fumiko looked amused at Byakuya who ready to kill. Suddenly Kyohaku Awai appeared from nowhere.

"lady Fumiko, Rukia-san unleash her bankai now"

Fumiko frowned, everyone tensed. Byakuya tried to stand up but Aimi stopped him and pushed him down again "And where do you think you are going?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Byakuya glared at his third seat. Sometimes she was just annoying.

"Where do you think?" he just said.

"But taicho, you haven't any strength left to fight, Hitsugaya taicho are still there and fight Rin and me and Renji can go back and help her. We know you want to but in your condition, you won't be able to help Rukia." Byakuya glared at Aimi but Unohana nodded.

"They are right Kuchiki taicho; let them go, have faith in Rukia. I'm sure she will do just fine." Fumiko nodded.

Fumiko turned to Kyohaku Awai "Go back and watch her" she just said and Kyohaku Awai were gone. Fumiko looked at Byakuya.

"I understand you want go there Byakuya, but it won't be good if you did in your condition, apparently, Rukia's bankai is nothing you have seen before. And I don't know how much of the power Rukia are using at the moment." This made everyone froze.

"what are you saying Fumio-sama?" Aimi asked. Fumiko clenched her fist. "I don't know how much of the power Rukia have in control." She just said looking down at the ground. Everyone looked at her when a big explosion was heard.

TBC

**Aw… another chapter. HEY PEOPLE! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG? I'M NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS? IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEW, I WON'T END THIS STORY!**

**I hope you are happy, making me saying that… I'm serious. If you don't review, I won't end the story and you don't know what will happen to Rukia or Byakuya. And I hate leave my stories unfinished… **

**I put this put so quick just to tell your guys I might not finish this if I don't get any review… I know there are people who read it and yet you don't review? Come on people, I need review to continue write on the story.**

**Hint for the next chapter; the battle starts and ends. Confessing, admitting. And a carrot head come back… so next chapter will be long, maybe the longest on this story so count with it will take time before I put it up okay? but no reviews = I don't put up the chapter :P what do you say about that? Of course I will put up the chapter IF there is some people who review and wants me to put up the chapter I will but I want more reviews you can't complain, because Byakuya are back in the story…**

**Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

Love like no other

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach

Rukia saw Saki getting out from the ice from her first attack, she knew Saki held back. And Rukia knew she couldn't win this fight without using her bankai, so she needed make sure the field was to her advantage. Making the ground and everything else turning to ice, where one condition she needed to unleash her bankai in battle and use all for its power, all around her must be ice and snow. That reason alone where main reason she told Aimi and Renji to leave with Byakuya. Rukia could feel Hitsugaya's spiritual presence close by but she didn't need to worry about him, he was taicho and Matsumoto were with him too. So they should be fine. Saki got finally out from the ice and grinned.

"I must say, you gotten much stronger Rukia. I can feel your power grow even now, is the reason behind it you want protect your friends and people you love? Is that the reason you fight me now?"

"Saki, you did something, you shouldn't do. you kidnaped Byakuya, hoping I would surrender just because of that, you thought you would win but you are wrong. I won't forgive you what you did to Byakuya and I won't forgive you for tore my family apart. But at the same time, hadn't been for you I wouldn't meet my friends, or Byakuya. I'll defeat you here Saki, you will be defeated by the power you thought you would be able to grab. Bankai, Sode No Shirayuki, Shirahime."

Rukia whispered the words, the snow and ice, flying around thanks to her spiritual presence raised.

Saki watched in aware how Rukia unleashed her bankai, in front of her, stood in Rukia's place, a woman wearing white long kimono, long black hair.

Saki catch her breath "well then, let's see how powerful you are Rukia-sama"

Meanwhile in Seireitei

Ichigo after being scolded by Yorouichi for not helping Rukia to find Byakuya, he had go back to seireitei only to find out by Ukitake, that Rukia, Aimi, Renji, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya had already left, apparently Unohana taicho had been send out after them as well to heal any wounds Byakuya might have. Ichigo flash stepped so fast he could through the forest, sensing Renji's spiritual presence, but it had taken some time, ( he wasn't good to find other's spiritual presence, he had that trouble since he got back his shingami powers) he had meet Ikkaku on his way to find Rukia, but Ikkaku had tried to convince Ichigo for a sparring match but Ichigo refused fast, feeling Kenpachi nearby. Then had Yachiru appeared from nowhere and when she saw Ichigo she called to Kenpachi who went after Ichigo.

Now he had finally got away from the crazy taicho and his fukutaicho and third seat, Ichigo could focus on finding Rukia. He needed apologize to her. he should know better but his temper had got the best of him, even if Rukia didn't like him same way, he still wanted them to be friends. He would be happy they could still be friends. And coming back to the real world, he had heard from Yorouichi that he should open his eyes and realize that Inoue had big crush on him. So after some help from Uryuu, he had asked Inoue out, but also told her he needed clean up things with Rukia and apologize to the small shingami. Inoue who is kind and understand, even told him to do it.

Sensing Renji was close by, Ichigo pushed he even more to get faster.

Renji and Aimi watched Byakuya, who refused to just sit down, not knowing about Rukia, but who could blame him? In their point of view, Byakuya were love sick, but they didn't dare said that loud, risking their life, even if Byakuya spiritual presence were low at the moment doesn't mean he would make them feel his wrap later when he had recover from this little problem. So they keep their mouth shut that is when Renji sensed Ichigo nearby, he groaned. He knew there would be argument between Byakuya and Ichigo. Oh what he wished he was with Hitsugaya taicho at the moment. Aimi sensed his presence as well but she snickered. For her, it was amusing to see Ichigo got worked up while her taicho ignored the brat with grace. (How he does that, will always be a mystery for her)

And true, Ichigo appeared beside Renji

"Finally I found you guys" Ichigo said Renji groaned but greeted the carrot head. (**Authors note; I can't stop calling him carrot head for some stupid reason, oh well back to the story) **

"I thought you didn't want to come with us?" Renji asked frowned

Ichigo sighed "I know, but I must apologize to Rukia, and just pray she will forgive me and we can still be friends. After all this"

Aimi smirked and watched her taicho. Everyone knew Byakuya disliked… no HATED is the right word, Byakuya hated Ichigo, in his eyes Kurosaki were an annoying brat who don't know how to take care of himself. Ichigo saw Byakuya and frowned "hey there Byakuya, where is your sister?"

"We are still waiting and the explosion a moment ago was not a good sign. " Aimi said frowned.

Renji stood up "then you, me and Ichigo should head back there and help Hitsugaya taicho, Matsumoto and Rukia, they might need our help" they all nodded. Fumiko watched them under silence. She had heard a lot of things about Kurosaki Ichigo, the human Rukia had saved. And how big part he had in her life. They were friends and had a unbreakable bond no one could break.

However, it sounded like Ichigo might do something to Rukia.

"Kurosaki, what do you need apologize for to Rukia?" she asked in low voice. Ichigo looked at her confused, never seen that woman before he rudely asked "how are you?"

Renji face palmed and groaned Aimi shake her head sadly.

"Ichigo, this is lady Fumiko, a member of the royal family, also Rukia's mother"

Aimi said looking at the orange head brat. Ichigo frowned and stared at the woman for a moment.

"…"

"…"

Everyone were quite, not wanting be the first to break the silence. Unohana decided to break it.

"Maybe you three shall move on instead of standing here wasting time, who knows what going on right now and Rukia might need your help."

Everyone nodded but Ichigo still looked at Fumiko, like he didn't believed what Aimi had told just now. How could this woman be Rukia's mother? Sure she looked like an older vision of Rukia. But still.

"Ichigo come on, or we leave you here!" Renji said annoyed, he hated when Ichigo didn't listen or wasn't aware of what happen around him. Ichigo looked up and nodded "yeah lets' go!"

They flash stepped back only to find everything were frozen to ice. They tried to find Rukia but they couldn't find her spiritual presence anyway. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto arrived to them just, both exhausted from the battle with Rin. Even if they had been two, Rin had giving them a hard fight.

"Abari, where is Kuchiki taicho?" Hitsugaya asked

"We meet Unohana taicho on our way so she, Kuchiki taicho and lady Fumiko are a bit from here. Unohana said Byakuya would be fine."

Hitsugaya nodded and looked around. "Where is Kuchiki-san?" he asked.

"We don't know Hitsugaya taicho we just arrived here" Aimi said seriously. She looked around. Ichigo frowned. Where was Rukia? She surely wouldn't lose a battle just like that would she?

Just then, they felt Rukia and Saki's spiritual presence not too far from them but something was wrong.

"Abari, kurosaki, Aimi and Matsumoto stay here" Hitsugaya said and was about to go when Ichigo interfered.

"Why do we must stay back?"

"Kurosaki, take a good look around. As you can see, Kuchiki must raise her power to a new level, I doubt she had frozen everything just with her attacks, she might froze with just her spiritual presence and if that so, if you went too close, she might froze you as well" Hitsugaya said getting frustrated with Ichigo

"But wouldn't you also be frozen?"

"Idiot. Hitsugaya taicho have water and ice zanpakuto, he won't be affected by Rukia at least not much." Aimi said rolled her eyes at the human.

"Oh" Ichigo said. Hitsugaya flash stepped to locate Rukia, but it didn't take long before he found her, her and Saki still fighting but it looked like the battle would be over any moment.

Rukia raised her zanpakuto one last time and whispered

"Saigo dansu, chi yuki hakuhen"

Saki eyes widen, and slowly thousands snowflakes slowly flying around both of them, Rukia narrowed her eyes and with one simple move with her zanpakuto, the snowflakes turned to ice shades. Rukia focused on the ice shades and they fly towards Saki with a speed, Making Saki unable to dodge.

Which she didn't. Saki was hit by the ice shades, coughing up blood. Rukia just stared at the woman. Or if she did look at the woman at all Saki collapsed blood all around her. She was dead. Rukia put down her sword staring at nothing, her eyes losing the shine.

"Kuchiki!" Hitsugaya called out but before he could move, Rukia collapsed also to the ground, the dress disappeared, and Rukia were back in her shingami clothes. Hitsugaya flash stepped to her side, carefully touching trying to get contact with her. Soon Matsumoto, Aimi, Renji and Ichigo arrived, seeing the battle field, they were shocked. Then they saw Rukia lying on the ground not moving. They hurried to her side. Aimi found her pulse and asked if Ichigo could get Unohana here soon as possible. Rukia needed help, if she would survive.

Ichigo was gone, maybe ten minutes until Unohana taicho arrived and started do whatever she could for Rukia. Soon when Unohana did what she could heal and fix, they could move her to squad 4.

Few hours later Rukia were in squad 4, both Unohana taicho and Isane worked on Rukia. Hanatoro helped Byakuya who had refused it, but Fumiko had told him to rest, he would be told if something happen to Rukia.

Everyone could guess, the noble were worried. Few people knew the older Kuchiki might have some feelings for Rukia. After all they had been so much closer after the war. Ukitake were worried for both of them. When he heard Rukia and Byakuya were in squad 4, he hurried to squad 4, only to find Kyoraku was there before him. Kyoraku told his friend to not worry; Unohana would make sure they would get through.

Ichigo were sitting waiting for news about Rukia, no one knew how badly injured Rukia were. Unohana refused to tell them anything until she and Isane had fully healed and done everything they could do for the girl.

Byakuya were back in the Kuchiki mansion, he was summoned by the eldest, and he had no real time to rest. Fumiko had told him, he would tell the eldest about Rukia's identity as well Hisana. Fumiko had said, it was best for them to know. Even if they hadn't treat Rukia well.

Byakuya had been surprised when he heard Fumiko were aware of how the eldest treated Rukia. Fumiko had smiled a sad smile.

_Hisana had sent a message and tell me everything; it's not too hard to figure they would treat Rukia_

Byakuya walked in where the eldest were waiting for him. How many times hadn't he argued with those old people since he adopted Rukia?

Too many times

He sat down beside his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki. The old man gave Byakuya a wise look, like he already knew.

How he did know that? Byakuya frowned watching his grandfather who smiled but looked serious again turning to the eldest, the meeting begun.

Unohana sat watching Rukia in concern, the motherly woman sighed. Rukia were fully healed and the tests show nothing is wrong, so why aren't Rukia waking up yet? When she told Fumiko the news she looked tired, but sad nothing. She told Unohana, it would take time for Rukia to wake up, after all she had using the last dance of her bankai.

Flashback

"_What do you mean?" Unohana asked a hint of worry in her voice. Fumiko sighed._

"_Rukia must have used the last dance, but what I'm aware of, that drains much of her spiritual presence and will make her unconscious for days. It's nothing we can do except for wait to Rukia wake up on her own." Fumiko looked at the older woman. "Don't worry Unohana taicho. She'll be just fine. Just give her some time"_

Unohana frowned; she had yet to tell Byakuya this. For the moment he was busy but when he come back to ask about her condition? Well she can't do any more so they could what Fumiko had said; wait

_In rukia's mind_

_Rukia were somewhere she didn't know. She would guess her inner world but that must be wrong. Right? Rukia tried to focus but everything around her where so clouded. Then she heard a voice softly calling her name_

"_Rukia"_

_Looking around but find no one, Rukia felt fear gripping on her. _

"_Who's there? Show you" she demanded. Then she heard the voice calling out again._

"_Rukia, stop trying figure it out, relax and I'll show myself for you"_

_Rukia did what she been told to do, and soon everything was calm and white and a woman appeared in front of her._

_Rukia's eyes widen in shock. "You're …"_

_The older woman who looked like Rukia but a bit older smiled. _

"_It's nice finally see you again, little sister"_

"_Hisana?" She whispered, Hisana reached out her hand, Rukia blinked but laid her in hers._

_Hisana gripped on Rukia's hand and pulled Rukia to her. Wrapped her arms around her holding her little sister tight, not wanting to let go of her._

"_I'm sorry for this Rukia, I just wish nothing of this would happen" Hisana whispered closed her eyes._

_Rukia slowly returned the hug and tears falls, for finally to meet her older sister._

"_Wait? Does this mean I'm dead?" Rukia asked, letting go of Hisana who looked at her smiling_

"_Of course not Rukia. This happen in your mind, nothing else. You used the last dance of Shirahime, which would put you unconscious for days. So this is the only chance we got to meet." Hisana said. Rukia frowned but said nothing. _

"_You know what happen?" she asked, Hisana chuckled "of course I do, I have watching over you and Byakuya-sama, please do tell when you planning to tell him you love him?" Hisana asked with raised eyebrow. "You two are so stubborn and have so much pride to admit you love each other. I going nuts please promise me you will tell him when you wake up right?" she asked looking at her younger sister who were confused._

"_but…" she said but was stopped by another voice_

"_But what Kuchiki?" a male voice asked, Rukia gasped in shock and beside Hisana come Kaien and his wife Miayko. _

"_Kaien-dono?" she asked her eyes widen in shock Kaien narrowed his eyes_

_He ruffled her hair "what's the matter Kuchiki? Don't be so shocked I'm the real Kaien, not the dam thing that espada tried look and act likes me you fought against." Kaien muttered. _

"_Speaking of which you become fukutaicho" Miayko said smiling Kaien crossed his arms._

"_Well Kiyone and Sentaro can be happy that I'm not around, because I got pissed off what they did to you" Kaien huffed; Miayko rolled her eyes at his childish act._

"_Oh stop acting like a child Kaien. But you're right. They shouldn't do that. Anyway, so... when are you planning to confess to Byakuya-sama?" Miayko asked grinning. Kaien snorted. Rukia blushed. _

"_What's with you people?" Rukia asked_

"_We want you to be happy, that's why we are annoying you with this" Kaien said grinning. He leaned forward "or maybe she will seduce him…" Miayko smacked her husband and Rukia blushed, looked like a tomato._

"_Stop doing that. You see how much blushing she is?" _

_Kaien snorted "just get it over and you'll live happily ever after, have kids and live together and die together when you are old."_

_Rukia couldn't be redder in her face than she already was. Kaien grinned feeling pleased to see her blushing._

"_Aw come on Rukia, it can't be hard to seduce him, we know he has feeling and I doubt he would mind if you would 'toke control' once in a while, wait I know, Miayko! What if we put some 'pictures' in her mind and when she sees Byakuya…"_

_Miayko smacked him. Hard_

"_Don't finish that, you were allowed to tease her, but not that much"_

"_Agreed" Hisana said smiling. She looked at Rukia with concern. "Don't worry Rukia, everything will work out. And I'm sure our mother is making sure it you end with Byakuya." Hisana chuckled._

_Rukia sighed and looked at Hisana. "How can you be so sure?" She asked, Hisana looked at Kaien and Miayko who shrugged._

"_Rukia, don't worry about it"_

"_Hey, how is that brat, 'might-be-my-unknown-twin-brother' doing? Got his power back?"_

"_Yes he has…"  
>"I see a love triangle" Kaien said, looking proud to figuring that out. Miayko shake her head, not knowing what to do with her husband.<em>

_Rukia smiled a bit, how she could forget how amusing it was to be with Kaien. Serious and joking. _

_Kaien rolled his eyes, "hey, people are we finished here? Or do we need speak a speech for her? Because if we do that, I won't speak"_

_Hisana and Miayko shake their heads. Hisana looked serious._

"_Rukia, we must go now, and when you close your eyes, you'll wake up. We'll always watching over you, no matter what." Hisana, Miayko and Kaien turned around and started slowly disappear._

"_Take care Kuchiki, don't forget seduce Byakuya" Kaien said and then they were gone. Rukia sighed. She didn't got chance to say goodbye, but maybe it was for the best. _

_Rukia relaxed and closed her eyes_

Rukia slowly open her eyes, but closed them again, the light were blending her, after blinking few times, and get used to the light Rukia saw Unohana coming in, smiling.

"You're finally awake Rukia-san. I was getting worried you have been sleeping two days now."

Rukia eyes widen in shock "two days I have been unconscious?"

Unohana nodded "yes, but Lady Fumiko is here to see you." Right then Fumiko comes in, seeing Rukia awake brought a smile on her lips.

"Rukia, I'm so glad you're awake." Fumiko walked to the bed, sitting on it. Taking her daughters hand and held it tight.

"What happen?" Rukia asked Fumiko nodded "you fought Saki remember? You unleashed Shirahime and used Saigo dansu chi yuki hakuhen, Hitsugaya taicho found you when you passed out and since then you have been unconscious." Rukia tensed "is Saki?"

"Hitsugaya watched when you defeated her and killed her."

Rukia relaxed and sighed. Finally she could relax. Fumiko smiled. "Rukia, the eldest of the Kuchiki family were informed about this and I can tell, next time you put your foot there, the eldest won't say anything or complain about you."

Rukia frowned, Fumiko saw it and explained "I saw no reason to hide it anymore Rukia, and they needed to know and apparently, Ginrei who know your grandmother, knew all this time there were a connection between you and me" Fumiko chuckled "I'll never be surprised by the Kuchiki. Not when they have Byakuya as the head."

"What will happen now?"

Fumiko frowned, knowing Rukia would ask. "Well now the gotei 13 know about this, there is no reason for you to not coming back to the royal family, I talked to the council and they want to find you a husband soon as possible, but I said, you would choice a man from a noble family to marry. Not them."

Rukia nodded of course, she knew that would happen, she had accepted it, but finding a man to marry? Now that was a bit harder or not…"

She needed talk to Byakuya. It feels too long since she saw him. And she needed to tell him, even if he won't feel the same for her.

"Kaa-Chan? When do you think I can leave? I need talk to a person soon as possible."

Fumiko already knowing who this 'person' is stood up and walked to the door. "I can go and ask Unohana taicho"

Rukia was sitting waiting until Fumiko come back. She got a funny feeling. Not knowing if it was a good or bad sign, Rukia ignored it, for now.

Fumiko come back "Unohana said you could go but if you start feel sick or something you would come back here." Rukia nodded and get changed to her shingami clothes.

Coming out to fresh air was nice. Rukia frowned, how the hell would she be able to confess her feelings to Kuchiki Byakuya?

Deciding to check if he were in squad 6, where she found Aimi who were happy to see her. But no Byakuya.

"Do you know why he is not here?" Rukia asked.

Aimi frowned "I think he had some family business to do, I actually have no idea. He didn't tell me why, which is not normal usual he always inform me if he would be gone from the squad. But now…" then she looked at Rukia grinning

"Are you going confess your feelings? Finally, you better do it quick or I will lose the bet to Renji and that's do I not want. I said you would confess your feelings today, he said you wouldn't because you were too chicken"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Really he says that? Well then, I'll prove him wrong" Rukia left, leaving a smirking Aimi.

"Well, I must do anything to win this bet. Even if I have to put up a white lie" Aimi muttered to herself, returning to her paperwork.

Now, at the moment, Rukia felt annoyed by Renji but that was gone when Rukia realized; what if Byakuya was home? How would she be able to confess it if he was home? The bigger question is if she was able to get in?

"I give up..." Rukia said muttering

"RUKIA-SAMA!" a voice called out to her. Turning around Rukia saw Haruka, Byakuya's personal maid, coming in a hurry towards her.

"Rukia-sama where have you been, we got a message from Unohana taicho you have been allowed to leave, Byakuya-sama has expecting you at the Kuchiki mansion"

Rukia raised an eyebrow "he has?" she asked, but Haruka toke her hand dragging her to the Kuchiki mansion.

When they come to the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia didn't expected to be dragged to her room and got in bath, get changed in a kimono. A beautiful one.

_Why does it feel I have been set up to meet with Byakuya?_

Soon the maids were finish with her. Rukia got a quick look in the mirror, not believing she was seeing herself in the mirror. The person who looked back at her were beautiful, she couldn't descried it. Soon she found herself seeing Miaka one of the eldest of the family.

"It's nice to see you Rukia. I apologize for the late note but Byakuya-sama wanted to see you soon as possible"

Rukia didn't know how to act. Miaka hadn't been too happy when Rukia had been adopted. She had either ignored Rukia or trying to find a way to insult her, but with Byakuya watching her, well it wasn't easy but Rukia knew, from the day she got adopted the eldest disliked her. So seeing Miaka so nice were, well a shock.

"Don't worry about it." She answered, looking a bit unsure. But Miaka didn't pay any attention to it.

"Well, I'll go and inform Byakuya-sama you are ready to meet him. Haruka please bring Rukia-sama to

Byakuya's private office. He didn't want to be disturbed while he is with Rukia, understand?"

"Of course Miaka-sama." Haruka said bowed for the older woman who went another way. Rukia followed Haruka and on their way, they meet Ginrei.

"Oh, hello Rukia. How are you feeling?" the old man asked smiling. Rukia answered with a smile. "Good afternoon Ginrei-sama, I feel just fine. "She said. Haruka stood beside Rukia patiently waiting.

"Ginrei-sama, thousand apologize but I need bring Rukia to Byakuya's office." Haruka said and bowed.

"Of course, we'll have time to talk later" Ginrei left leaving an even more confused Rukia. She were getting more confused and frowned.

_What did he mean by that?_

Haruka pulled Rukia with her, continuing to Byakuya's office, which just the thought makes her nervous. What did Byakuya want? Was it only to tell her she was no longer a Kuchiki and they would destroy the paper? No can't be. If Fumiko have explained he could do that while she was unconscious. It was something else but what?

Now she was getting nervous. They finally arrived, but Rukia felt she wanted turn around and get out of there, yep she didn't care if Aimi lost the bet or Renji would be right; she would chicken out to tell Byakuya her feelings. But hey, can you blame her? No, because confessing to Kuchiki Byakuya is not a thing you do every day. At the moment she rather meets thousands of hollows.

_What's wrong with me? I need get myself together! Come Rukia, you're better than this._

She thought clenched her fist. She can do it, she WOULD do it. No matter what. Haruka knocked gently at the door.

"Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama is here as you requested."

_Maybe he isn't even in there, or he needed to go on a taicho meeting or something happen at squad 6…_

"Let her in Haruka"

_Dam it_

Haruka open the door, gently pushing Rukia in to the office. Haruka closed the door behind Rukia. Haruka smiled, she were happy Byakuya had finally realized his feelings, now she could just hope. But she didn't need to worry about that. Not at all.

Rukia found herself staring in grey eyes. She couldn't breathe. How badly she wanted kiss him. Why did it felt so long since she saw his perfect face? Well, it was getting uncomfortable for her taste but she didn't want speak up, no she didn't dare speak, afraid destroying the moment.

Byakuya watched single move she did without knowing. She tensed, but tried relax. Which she failed. Byakuya was glad she had recovered and looked herself again. Seeing her like this was… Amusing.

"Byakuya?" she only said but nothing more. Byakuya reached and toke her hand in his. Rukia's eyes widen in shock but didn't say anything.

"Rukia, do you know why you here?" he asked in a low voice, Rukia had hard time to focus what he is saying, that way he speaks…

"No. I don't" she answered, her eyes looked at him. Before she could move, Byakuya wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Rukia gasped but didn't protest. He looked down at her, only communicate with their eyes. He understood, she understood. There was no need for words.

He leaned down and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Rukia wrapped her arms on instinct, around his neck. Byakuya groaned, feeling her lips move against his, it was blessing. How many times hadn't he dreamed or imagined to kiss her like this?

Rukia thought she was dreaming, if she did, she didn't want to wake up at all. She forgot everything, what happen. Just enjoying the moment.

When both needed air, the kiss ended but, Byakuya wouldn't let go. His grips only tighten. Rukia snuggled to get closer to him.

They stayed like that for a moment before Byakuya gently moved Rukia so he could see her face. Rukia looked up only to find herself drawn to his eyes.

Byakuya smiled, which of course caught Rukia off guard. Kuchiki Byakuya smiling?

But it did have some effect on her. Rukia felt dizzy and her legs started feel numb, hadn't Byakuya hold her, she would collapsed.

_Does he even know what effect he has on me right now?_

Rukia saw Byakuya looking rather amusing or pleased.

_He does know dam him, for being so handsome and perfect. He really knows how to make me feel…weak._

Byakuya moved so he sat down in the chair behind him pulling Rukia with him, making her sit on his lap.

Rukia trying to gain some self-control which was very difficult thanks to Byakuya. Soon the smile of his vanished and he looked serious.

_Thank goodness, I can handle serious Byakuya, but it would take time to being able to handle a Byakuya who smiles!_

"So you have no slightest clue why you are here?" he asked, making her frown.

_Its official, my mother and everyone set me up to meet him didn't they?_

"no seriously, I have no clue, just got out from squad 4 you know" she said serious but a small smile was there and Byakuya saw it.

"true but your mother didn't say anything"

"So my mother had something with this? So I was set up"

Byakuya chuckled "maybe, but then again, there is a reason you are here. Apparently, you are not a Kuchiki anymore…"

Rukia was about to snort but Byakuya gave her looks which keep her quite.

"…and after a long discussion, from both family, and you were still unconscious so we decided without your permission who you're going marry in next month."

Rukia tensed but relaxed "oh joy" she muttered, and then she looked at him dead serious "who?"

"Byakuya grinned, which make Rukia tense. Byakuya grinning? Not good sign… not at all.

"Well, there was some discussion about Ganju shiba…" Rukia eyes widen in shock, she stood up. She was not in right mood not hearing this.

"You can't be serious, there is no way I'll marry him. Forget it! And besides I was promised I would choice my husband on my own not the council."

"The council has nothing to do with this." Byakuya said grinning.

"I refuse. There is no way, I'll marry him, that's so wrong in so many ways beside I had already one in mind to choice." Rukia snapped, decided to leave but Byakuya wouldn't let go of her.

"Who?" Byakuya asked Rukia looked at him serious. "Matter of fact, I'm with him already but, apparently…"

Rukia was stopped in her tracks when Byakuya kissed her again, she struggled but Byakuya wouldn't let her. Pressing her to him, keeping her close. He ran his free hand all over her body. Which make a moan was heard from Rukia. It felt so good, having his lips on hers, his hands caress her body.

Rukia unwilling wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss. Both gasping for air.

Byakuya still holding Rukia let his thoughts wander away, after all hearing Rukia had wanted to choice him to marry with, it was best thing could happen.

"No need to worry, you won't be marrying shiba. I have to admit, your reaction was something I did expect, except that confession of yours."

Rukia frowned.

"Wait? I'm not marrying shiba? Who the hell I'm going marry then?"

Byakuya perked on her lips "me."

Rukia eyes widen in shock. "You fooled me" she just said. Byakuya held her still, but Rukia tried to move from him.

"Yes, I did but with good intentions."

Rukia rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head. "It wasn't funny, that joke of yours"

Byakuya smiled, watching the flushed girl in his arm.

Rukia sighed and buried her face in his shoulder, relaxing. It felt so right being in his arms.

They sat there for a long moment, but suddenly Haruka knocked on the door.

"Thousands apologize Byakuya-sama, but you have a guest who wants have a word with you"

Byakuya frowned "who?"  
>"Me, Byakuya-boo"<p>

A female teasing voice said, the door open and in came Yorouichi grinning. Seeing Byakuya and Rukia, only make her grin even more.

Rukia looked up and saw the woman.

"Well, I just wanted come and say congratulations, but maybe I come wrong time?" she said snickered.

Byakuya glared at her, Rukia tried to move but Byakuya refused to let go, if he did, he would surely kill Yorouichi. And killing her in his private office was the last thing he wanted.

"Just go" he growled. Yorouichi winked playfully and disappeared. Rukia sighed and looked at Byakuya.

"Well are you planning to let go of me soon?" Rukia asked.

Byakuya smirked and stood up, carry her in bridal style. "I have no plans to let you go just yet"  
>"But…" Rukia said.<p>

"Don't worry, I send message to your mother, I'm sure she'll understand you won't come home tonight"  
>"…"<p>

"Rukia?"

"hm?"

"I love you"

Rukia smiled and kissed him

"I love you too."

END

… _**And here ends this story. You can't complain this last chapter was short; this chapter is 13 pages and over 5.000 words. It didn't wasn't rushed did it? I felt it wasn't, it toke bit to get what I wanted to write it. Sigh. Well I'm aware of Ichigo never got chance to apologize and I did leave that on purpose. Why? Well it's up to your imagination if Rukia forgive him or not. Now with this story finish, I am going continue on my unfinished Naruto fanfiction. So people you who read that story, heads up the update will be soon I promise ^^ and I will start up new story but It will be when I got started update love and war. I must finish what I started. **_

_**And the reason why I ended this story now? Well, for the first I didn't want leave it finished. I'm not the type who leaves a story unfinished; I try to finish my story. And I felt there weren't enough people who review to continue on, otherwise this chapter wouldn't be so long. So I hope I get better review on my other story, I have to wait and see when I put up the chapter. **_

_**To those who review; thank you for your support. You really make me to write this chapter, hadn't been for you, I wouldn't write this chapter. You have no idea how much it meant to me when you review. Goodbye for now, hope you'll continue to read my stories in the future **_

_**ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan**_


	12. Chapter 12 epilogue

Love like no other

Epilogue

**Authors note; Hey there people! I know this story is finish and some people ask me to update, there is a reason Love like no other is finish. But I guess I can be nice and give you an epilogue right? So I hope you like this and this IS the ending**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own as usual not Bleach**

It was a wonderful weather in Seireitei, perfect for a wedding. After all, today would two people finally be together.

Rukia, now no longer a Kuchiki but soon she will have the name AGAIN. After all, she soon is wife to Kuchiki Byakuya, Taicho for squad 6 and the head of the Kuchiki clan. Everyone was happy for the couple to finally be together. But for Rukia, it wasn't only that make her happy. No, last month she found not only who she was but also that her parents, her own family was alive and without herself knowing that.

Now Rukia watched herself in the mirror. She just got out from the bath and servant helped her to get on the wedding dress.

Her bridesmaids were also helping her, which was Orihime, Hinamori, and matsumoto.

Rukia closed her eyes, letting the servant fix her hair. Smiling for herself, Rukia almost fall asleep sitting in the chair while they fixed her hair. Someone was knocking on the door. Hinamori went to the door to see who it was.

"Rukia, you have a visitor" Hinamori said and behind her came Kuchiki Ginrei.

Rukia saw him in the mirror

"Ginrei-sama, what are you doing here? I thought you kept Byakuya away from me?" Rukia said.

Ginrei chuckled "I did, but then Yoruichi came and toke over, so I could come here. After all, you will always be my favorite. But do us all a favor and don't tell Byakuya that"

"Don't worry, I won't. Don't want have a husband who is jealous on his own wife because his grandfather like her more than his grandson"

Ginrei chuckled "well, the reason why I'm here, is this." Ginrei toke up a box and open it. Inside of it, was a necklace? The necklace had a diamond stone in the middle.

Rukia turned her head so she could see it.

"It's beautiful"

Ginrei smiled "I thought you would like it, you see Rukia the last person who wear this was Byakuya's Mother, Kuchiki Natsume."

Rukia eyes widen in shock.

"And now I want you to wear it "

Rukia snapped out from her shock "Me? But why?"

Ginrei looked amused at her. "Because, just Like Natsume, you're going marry the head of the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya's father was the head before him."

"Thank you" she whispered.

Ginrei toke the necklace and helped Rukia to get it around her neck.

"I better go now before Byakuya do something reckless." Ginrei left, leaving a much happier Rukia´, who looked in the mirror.

XXXXXX

Byakuya was restless. He had no patient with annoying people and with his luck; Yoruichi came and started to tease him.

"So Byakuya-Boo you're getting married AGAIN"

Yoruichi smirked, Byakuya glared at the woman. How badly he wanted get rid of the weird cat but of course, killing her here would not be a great idea, Lady Fumiko wouldn't be so happy if she found blood on the floor, at the day her only daughter are getting married. Nope it's not good idea, and Byakuya wanted get married to Rukia first, he could get rid of the weird cat after the wedding… no, days after the wedding are better to get rid of her.

Byakuya saw his grandfather coming back who knows where he has been. Byakuya could guess his grandfather visited Rukia once more before the ceremony would start.

"I never thought this day would come you would re-marry Byakuya" a male voice said. Byakuya turned around and saw Ukitake coming towards him.

"Neither did I but I guess life is full with surprises."

"Indeed, nervous?" Ukitake asked. He could read the Kuchiki like an open book, which is not many who can, but Ukitake have been like a mentor for Byakuya when he was younger.

"A little, but having 'her' here is getting frustrated."

Ukitake smiled "Ah, Yoruichi? It can't be help"

Then Fumiko came walking seeing Byakuya and Ukitake

"Hello gentlemen, ready for today?" Fumiko said smiling

"Well, I fear Byakuya is plotting to get rid of Yoruichi" Ukitake Joked

Fumiko narrowed her eyes

"Byakuya, don't do anything reckless today, it's my daughter big day and if you do something stupid, you'll find out where Rukia got her temper from."

Fumiko watched the Kuchiki under silence. Ukitake chuckled

"And here I thought she got it from her father"

"No, of course not. She got it from me and so did Hisana"

Byakuya blinked

"Wait, did Hisana have as much temper as Rukia?" Ukitake asked not believing what he was hearing

Fumiko looked up a smile on her lips

"Yeah, temper she had, when she was sick lay in bed, if the servant gave her not the food she wanted, she got up from the bed and hide somewhere, but I guess she grown out of it, or ´forced herself not showing that side."

Then music started to play, Fumiko looked over her shoulder

"It's time, let's go"

Byakuya nodded and followed Fumiko with a smile on his lips

_Soon Rukia, we'll be together forever_

_XXXX_

Rukia was nervous, she were now ready, to get married. Smiling, Rukia touched the necklace.

_It's finally time, not much longer, I'll be Rukia Kuchiki, wife of Kuchiki Byakuya, and I can't believe it. It's really happening to me_

Fumiko walked in to her daughter

"Rukia, it's time"

Rukia nodded and walked out of the room, the girls waiting outside

"Rukia, you look gorgeous" Rangiku said.

"Thank you Rangiku, it means a lot to hear that"

"Just wait when Byakuya-sama sees you!" Hinamori squealed.

"Girls, get ready, you are soon to walk out, now where is your father, why must he disappear time like this?"

"Searching for me dear?" a man with dark hair, wearing formal clothes.

"Toshio where have you been? It's time for Rukia and the girls go out and then you disappear and appear again out of nowhere"

"Easy Fumiko, I wouldn't dare to miss my daughter's wedding, after all she had make a great choice of man she wants to marry" Toshio blinked to Rukia, Rukia chuckled. The time to plan the wedding, Rukia got time to learn to know her parents, even Byakuya got to know them.

Fumiko looked out, "okay, girls when the music starts you three walk out, not too fast, go slow and when they have reached to the priest, it's your turn"

Fumiko walked out and take her place beside Ginrei. The music started to play and the bride maids started to walk.

"Remember now Rukia, breathe. It's not good if the bride faint because she don't breathe properly."

"Don't worry dad, I won't but make sure I don't fall, I usual trip or fall when I walk in a kimono."

"Don't worry, you'll get it, your sister had same problem when she were around you age, but she learned to walk in a kimono in no time. "

Rukia smiled, she felt him tighten his grip

"it's time"

And they walked out

XXXXX

When Byakuya saw Rukia, he stopped breathing. She was beautiful in the wedding dress. He could hear the guest whispering about the dress but he would care less about the dress, he only saw Rukia and that's was the important.

She looked up and their eyes meet.

Byakuya felt himself drawn to her violet eyes. When they were finally got where Byakuya was standing and Toshio toke gently Rukia's hand and put it in Byakuya's, Rukia felt complete, now she were she belonged to.

To be with Byakuya.

For Rukia it felt the priest spoke for ever, and then they would speak their vows to each other

"…I claim you as wife and husband; you may now kiss the bride"

Byakuya wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. People around them applauded, cheering. He could swear he heard Yoruichi comment about now she just need to wait till they get a child she can tease and play with.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other.

After the ceremony, it was time for the dinner.

Everyone was sitting and chatting with each other. Rukia and Byakuya sat in the middle, Ginrei sat Byakuya's left and Fumiko and Toshio sat at Rukia's right.

Suddenly Yoruichi stood up with her glass in her hand, getting everyone's attention

"Well, I was asked to give you a speech so hope you are ready for it, Byakuya-Boo"

Byakuya's eye twitched, Rukia tried to not laugh Yoruichi ignored the death glare she got from Byakuya.

"Well, I might as well start with you Byakuya-Boo; I have seen you grown up, from a little kid with temper, which remind of Ichigo don't you agree? Anyway I feel honored for being in your life, even if you didn't want me is part of it. But come on Byakuya-Boo, what would the Kuchiki mansion be if I wasn't around there and teasing you? Just wait in the future when you got kids, and then I come and visit to play with your kids and tease you. And then we have you Rukia!"

Rukia snapped looked up and saw a smirking Yoruichi.

"I didn't expect you becoming the new lady of the Kuchiki clan but then again, its Byakuya we have to deal with so we shouldn't be surprised should we? You have been through a lot, just a month ago there was accident with those women, who toke Byakuya, Serious Byakuya-Boo, care to explain how they were able to take you down? Geez, but in the middle of the need to find Byakuya, you found out so much more, your bankai and your family. I'm happy for you, I'm truly I am. So I wish you lovebirds good luck to the future and take care of each other, be there for each other in hard times, happy times. I hope your marriage will last a life time. That's all for me thank you, I want to make toast for the newlyweds, for a bright future and they accept any obstacles that get in their way. Bowl!"

Everyone raised their glasses and drank with Yoruichi. The night went fast and soon the dinner was over, and the guest went home, the dinner had taken place at the Kuchiki mansion, in the garden.

Rukia and Byakuya said goodbye and got many congratulations from the guests. The last one to leave was Fumiko and Toshio. Fumiko spoke few words to Rukia and Toshio to Byakuya

"Take care of her Kuchiki" he said serious. Byakuya nodded

"Don't worry I will"

"I know you will, one of the reason I'm happy she choice you to marry."

Fumiko and Rukia turned to the men

"Now then Toshio, shall we go?"

"Yeah we should. Take care now." They said goodbyes and left the married couple.

Rukia felt Byakuya wrapped his arm around her, lifting her up in bridal style.

"Now my beautiful wife, what do you say we go to bed?" he said and kissed her.

Rukia smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck

"It's sounds nice"

Byakuya flash stepped to their bedroom. He put her down on the bed and started to kiss her. Pushing her down on the bed, Byakuya broke the kiss. Starring at Rukia

"Mine" he growled, Rukia almost chuckled.

"Love you Rukia" Byakuya whispered kissing her neck. Rukia's body arched.

"Care to show how much you love me?" she asked smirking. Byakuya looked up at her answered with smirk as well

"With pleasure my beautiful wife." Then he kissed her fully on the lips

**END**

**So here ends the epilogue of Love like no other, I swear I almost regretted to end that story so quick, but never mind, I have other stories to work on so, and I'm pretty happy with the ending don't you agree?**

**I wanted to do this epilogue because of some reason, I really don't have a clue why but…never mind that.**

**I won't update this story more, but you are welcome to give review anyway :D**

**ByakuyaxRukiakuchikifan**


End file.
